Servant to the Sith
by Savage7289
Summary: When Sidious orders Maul to take a slave on a mission he thinks she will just be in the way. Soon he discovers she is more useful than he thought. Story in 3 parts. Rated M for violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ** Star Wars characters, names and places belong to George Lucas and no money is made off of them by me. Everything else is original and belongs to me and may not be used without permission. - Savage_

**_Rated M/NC-17 for violence and sex._**

* * *

**Servant to the Sith - Part 1**

Somewhere in the dark hellhole of a cellar there was another bottle of the expensive tonic requested by Meister Jarel. Laychel leaned back on her heels and pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. The fingers of her other hand rubbed aside dust and dirt to reveal the symbols on the labels, but couldn't seem to come up with the one that matched. She was beginning to get nervous, though her master and owner had never been a particularly cruel man. Not that she was in need of a lot of punishment. She was born into slavery and had learned to live the life as well as any other.

Her knees cracked as she stood up and gave a higher shelf a good looking through. _Ah! Here it is!_ She gently pulled the bottle from its wooden cradle and held it close to her body and she dashed up the stairs. She wiped the bottle clean with a damp cloth, opened it and gave it to a server. The server took in through the sliding doors to the dining area where Meister Jarel was entertaining some rather unusual guests.

Laychel hadn't seen them, but they were certainly the talk of the whole palace. The man who came to bring the answers to their political problems (whatever they may be) and his assistant were in the next room. No one seemed to know their names, and descriptions of them varied so wildly Laychel was beginning to doubt anyone had seen them at all. The only consistent item was that they were dressed in black, and that the assistant was not human. Not a lot to go on, and despite her efforts Laychel had not been able to catch a glance at either of them through the door as servers carried trays back and forth.

It was growing late, and normally she would have been done with her duties for the day. However, with the important guests and one of the other slaves bashing into a table and hurting her leg badly, Laychel was still rushing back and forth trying to get serving dishes and such cleaned up before the next batch was brought in.

"I'm telling you," one of the servers was whispering to anther. "He can't be human with that skin color!"

"That's not his skin color! He's got tattoos all over him!"

"He's still not human!"

"Is too!"

The argument was taken out of her earshot. Laychel continued her cleaning until the head server called her over.

"I don't know where Myna and Jaya went," she said, "But I need someone to help me carry this stuff."

Laychel was handed a tray of sweets. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she realized she was going to get a chance to decide for herself just what these visitors from off-world looked like!

"Then we are settled, are we not?" Meister Jarel laughed his full laugh, his beard shaking all around his chin. "There is only one thing left to do, in honor of my people's tradition!" He stood and placed his hands on the table, leaning over a little closer to the figure seated across from him. The figure's hooded robe nearly covered his face completely, and Laychel suddenly realized why no one could make up their minds. She couldn't even tell you if he had a nose with that cloak on!

"And what tradition might that be, Meister Jarel?" the robed figure inquired.

"A gift!" Meister Jarel laughed again. "I must present you and your friend with a suitable gift! You have saved my people from our enemies and I must reward you with…with…" Jarel suddenly began looking back and forth throughout the room, apparently trying to come up with a suitable treasure for the off-world travelers. Laychel placed the tray down and moved slowly back toward the kitchen, trying to get a better look at the assistant, standing well behind the other one, but also dressed in a hooded cloak. His arms were folded across his chest, and she could see clearly that his skin was indeed covered in red and black tattoos.

"Perfect!" Jarel suddenly grabbed her by her forearm, causing her to yelp slightly. "One of my most beautiful serving wenches!" Jarel pulled her in front of him, held her tightly by her upper arms and presented her to the stranger. "As are all my slaves here, she is well trained, obedient and thoughtful. She will tend to your every need as you make your long journey back to the capitol."

"Servants?" the figure inquired, tilting his head up slightly to get a better look at her. She could see pale skin and pale eyes peering out from under the hood. This one, at least, appeared human, but his gaze left her knees feeling weak. "Slaves are more likely to be in the way than helpful," he dismissed. Laychel felt a sigh of relief build up in her, but she dared not let it escape her mouth.

"Not this servant, my Lord! She's one of the best, and will only do as you instruct," Meister Jarel released one of her arms long enough to shake a finger at his guest. "I must insist on this, Lord Sidious, or my people will think me unkind."

"Well," Lord Sidious replied, standing. "We can't have that, can we? Have her prepared to depart in an hour." Laychel's eyes widened as the realization of what was happening hit her full speed in the chest. She was being sold! Not even sold, but given away to off world travelers to be taken who-knows-where! The dark figure turned his head slightly to his assistant, who nodded in turn and left the room. He smiled up at her.

"I look forward to learning more about you, young lady."

Laychel thought she might faint, but her training took over as her mind failed.

"And I look forward to serving you, Meister Sidious." He nodded, obviously pleased with her response.

Laychel thought a whirlwind must have just crashed into her life, spun her around a few thousand times and dropped her in a land across the dune seas. Her entire life had been spent on the planet of her birth. She had never even traveled into the atmosphere, let alone outside of it. Now she was strapped into a harness and plunging into deep space with two strange off-worlders and no idea what they would want of her.

Her new Master (Master – he had said to call him _Master_, not Meister), Darth Sidious had helped her up the ramp to the space ship and into the seat for take off. His actions seemed kind enough, but the touch of his hand and his eyes made her skin crawl. She could just barely see the assistant (she still did not know his name) sitting in the cockpit manning the flight controls. Once they had flown past the atmosphere Sidious showed her how to unlock her harness so she could move about the cabin.

"I have no requirements of you at the moment," he told her. "But my apprentice, Darth Maul may also make requests of you. You are expected to obey him as you would me. Otherwise, feel free to look about the ship and get acquainted with everything in it."

"Of course Mei…Master Sidious," Laychel said. "I am here to serve."

"Very good," he nodded and disappeared down a ramp to the lower level.

Laychel glanced around the cabin a bit, but she had already taken much of it in during takeoff. She walked slowly up to the front of the ship when the apprentice sat in silence. She approached with her head bowed slightly, trying to appear her most demure. He did not even glance her direction, but continued to look straight ahead or at the gauges and instruments in front of him.

Laychel could finally get a good look at him, though.

The cloak was still drawn up around his head, but she could see the black and red markings of his face easily in the light of the panels. His face was strong, the black of his markings coming all the way up to his cheekbones did not hide the definition of his jaw line. She saw the marks on his nose actually made a series of small diamonds. She found him intriguing in a strange sort of way.

"Lord Maul?" she said quietly. He did not respond to her, but she thought his eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there anything you require me to do?" He tapped a few of the buttons and took no notice of her. Laychel gave up and went back to the cabin. It didn't take long for her to explore the rest of the ship – it was obviously not meant for long journeys or to carry more than a few people. There were two bedchambers (she wondered where she would end up sleeping), a bathing area and storage compartments.

Darth Sidious exited from one of the bedrooms a couple hours into flight and asked how she was fairing.

"You are generous to inquire about me," Laychel bowed. "I am fine, but was wondering if either you or your apprentice required a meal I might serve?" It was the best way she could think of to satisfy her own hunger, which had been building since her stomach got over the launch. She had seen nothing she would call a kitchen, and no rations she recognized.

"No, I do not think so," Sidious replied. He smiled slightly.

Laychel tried to hide her disappointment. If he noticed, he made no comment. He walked up to the cockpit and leaned close to Darth Maul. She could hear him speaking quietly, but could not make out his words. She thought the apprentice answered, but she couldn't be sure.

"We will be traveling in hyperspace for another 15 hours, young slave," Sidious told her. "This may be a good time for us to get to know each other a little better. Laychel felt a sting of panic form in her stomach until she realized he just meant to sit and talk with her.

Laychel sat down on a bench on the other side of a small round table from her Master.

"I think," he started, "it would be a good idea for me to know you name."

"Laychel, Lord Sidious."

He asked her many questions, mostly about her world and many things she did not know the answers to, though she tried her best. When he was done questioning her, he asked if she had questions for him.

"If I may, Master," Laychel said. "I would like to know what you will be asking of me, if you wish to tell me at this time."

"Honestly, my dear Laychel, I haven't decided," Sidious chuckled. It was not like the warm, friendly laugh of Jarel. It made Laychel shudder. "Perhaps something will come to mind later." He nodded at her to continue.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"For now? To Coruscant, the capitol of the Galactic Republic."

"I have heard of that place," Laychel remembered. "The planet that is one big city, with buildings stretching into the sky."

"That is Coruscant."

"Is that where you live?"

"Most of the time," Sidious smiled. "Though I do travel quite a lot."

"And does Lord Maul always travel with you?"

"Some of the time, though I often send him out on his own errands."

"Does Lord Maul…" Laychel hesitated. "Does he ever speak?" Sidious let out a long laugh. Again, Laychel felt shivers up her spine at the sound.

"Indeed he does, though not often," he looked at her seriously. "You would do best to keep your distance from Lord Maul unless it's is absolutely necessary. My apprentice can be somewhat… temperamental."

"I understand, Master," Laychel nodded.

"No, I'm sure you don't," he countered. "No matter, though. You will probably figure it out sooner or later."

The room Laychel was brought to when they arrived at the political center of the galaxy was far more luxurious than she was used to. It wasn't overly large, but it was a private room and she had always shared with many others in a dormitory setting. Master Sidious has informed her that they had no other slaves – she was the only one and that her duties would be light. Also, she was never to speak of herself as a slave to anyone she came across in Coruscant, as such things were frowned upon. Laychel didn't understand, but agreed to adhere to her new Master's wishes without question. She would refer to herself as a 'domestic servant' whatever that was supposed to mean.

Sidious also made it clear it was unlikely that she would have contact with any others in her service to them at all.

Laychel felt a little worried about the whole situation, as she sat on the edge of a real bed and looked out the small window that graced one side of her room. Darth Sidious was frightening on many different levels, though he had made no move to harm her in any way. At least, not yet. And the other one – Lord Maul – he had disappeared soon after they arrived and she hadn't seen him since. She was used to being busy – many others working around her, talking, laughing and doing their work. Here – what was she going to do? Her Master still had not made in clear what would be asked of her, she had not been asked to do anything the whole time they traveled through hyperspace. Eventually, she had discovered ration bars made of some sort of grainy protein mixture that wasn't the tastiest thing she had ever had, but at least it filled her up.

On her home planet, she had been born into slavery, and assumed she would die as a slave. Thoughts of 'escape' or 'freedom' just didn't exist for her. She was not unhappy with her life as a slave to Meister Jarel and it had never occurred to her that she would ever live anywhere else. In his domain there were many content slaves, some even married and had families. Her parents had been of such a union, though she didn't really know them well. Here there was no one – and she definitely got the idea that there would not be companionship for her from either of her Masters.

Laychel put her head down on the pillow, not even noticing how soft and comfortable her bed was. She was just a few months from the eighteenth year, and she thought about spending the rest of her life with a Master who terrified her and his non-communicative demon-like apprentice. Tears fell from her eyes until she fell into sleep.

Laychel woke early and found a bathing room off the side of her bedroom. She showered and dressed quickly, not wanting to waste any of the day, though she didn't even know what she was going to do. Master Sidious had told her she was free to go about the complex of rooms as long as she did not enter his private rooms without being summoned.

Laychel wandered the hallways and rooms, not seeing any sign of Lord Sidious or Lord Maul. She did find a kitchen, which was all but barren and obviously rarely used. There was some dried fruit and other similar, non-perishable items, but nothing fresh. She wondered if they always ate like this. She managed to make herself a breakfast of the fruit and some water, but was hardly filled by it. Ration bars seemed to be the primary food consumed by her new Masters. She had one of those too, just to fill up her stomach.

She continued familiarizing herself with her knew home until she literally ran into Darth Sidious as she came around the corner. She dropped to her knees in horror, apologizing profusely until he reached up and pulled her up by her hand.

"Once you are more familiar with the area and our habits I assume this will not happen again," his tone was not rough, but Laychel felt a cold chill wash over her anyway.

"No Master. Never."

"Are you finding everything you require?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," she said, "but…"

"What?"

Laychel thought carefully about how she wanted to phrase her question.

"I am not familiar with the food ingredients available here," she said. "I would like to prepare meals for you, but I do not have the ingredients I need."

Sidious seemed to consider this for a while, not replying until she wondered if he was angry at her suggestion.

"Very well," Sidious finally said. "There is a communication device you may use to have someone deliver what you require. Lord Maul will show you where it is and how to use it. I look forward to trying your cooking." He continued on, leaving her to let go of the breath she had been holding and lean against the wall until her strength returned.

Lord Maul found her in her room and motioned for her to follow him without a word. She noticed as she followed him how quietly he moved – she couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps or the movement of his cloak as he walked. No wonder Sidious had seemed to appear from nowhere – she would have to be cautious around Masters she could not hear.

"It has already been programmed," Lord Maul's voice was smooth, dark and deep. His features made it seem like his voice would be raspy and that he would hiss his words at people like a reptile, but he didn't sound that way at all. Unlike the voice of Sidious that made her want to hide from him, Lord Maul's voice was fascinating to her.

He showed her the sequence to key into the device and told her that the address to give the delivery service was also pre-programmed before leaving abruptly. She called out a thank you to him, but he was already gone.

Laychel found she could quickly find and select things she was familiar with by their pictures and order them to be charged to the address encoded. She didn't argue, since Lord Maul had apparently placed that information into the database as well. Soon a message chirped, giving a time the things would be delivered by droid.

Maul finished his routine training early and returned to his room to shower. He was annoyed, nearly angry at having to stop his exercises to attend a formal dinner. He would do it, of course, because his Master required it but he did not like it. He had hoped to get his anger out in practice, but some annoyance had remained behind.

It seemed to him that this "dinner" was for the slave they had returned with, not for her Masters. He had no desire to waste his time begin served food he mostly likely would not want when he could be honing his skills and preparing to kill Jedi. He realized he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down – getting a hold on his anger was still something he needed to work on. Once he felt he was back in control, he dressed in his tunic and covered himself in his cloak, hood up, and headed to the formal dining room.

The last time Sidious and Maul had dined in the large, candle lit room was three years ago, when Maul had take his final vows, pledged his life to Sidious and took the name Darth Maul. It had only been himself and his Master and a meal prepared at some local gourmet restaurant and delivered to them. Sidious claimed it was delicious, but Maul only picked around at it, not caring for much of the food consumed by humans.

The young Sith apprentice entered the long room and moved to sit at the right hand of Darth Sidious, who sat at the far end head of the table. The slave had already adorned the table with linen (wherever did she find that?) and silver place settings and wine goblets of shining blue crystal. Maul sighed inwardly, caught his Master's disapproving glare and quickly regained himself. He bowed to his Master and sat at his side, his hands folded inside his cloak.

The slave brought out courses and served them both, Sidious first, and then Maul. She poured wine for them as well and asked if there was anything else they required. Maul looked over the various concoctions on his plate, frowning at them.

"You have not set a place for yourself, Laychel," Darth Sidious said.

"No, Master," the slave seemed confused. "Forgive me, Master, but I do not yet know all your customers. On my world, slaves did not dine with their masters."

"You will dine with us," Sidious said simply.

"Yes, Master Sidious," Laychel bowed her head and went into the kitchen.

"What do you think of her, Lord Maul?" Sidious looked over to his apprentice, who was still frowning at his plate.

"I have no thoughts of her," Maul replied. Sidious smirked and was about to make further comment when she returned with her own place setting and joined them to the left of Sidious, across from Lord Maul.

Laychel sat nervously until Sidious began eating, and making accepting nods to her. She noticed quickly that Lord Maul was not eating anything she had placed before him, though he had sipped at the wine. Mostly he was moving the food about on the plate with his utensils, pretending to eat.

"I'm sorry, Lord Maul," she began with her head lowered a bit. "I do not yet know your tastes, but I will be glad to prepare anything you desire – just tell me what you would like."

Sidious laughed, the sound making her jump a little.

"I once told Lord Maul to try chocolate, that he would find it appealing, but when he did he was convinced I was trying to poison him!" He laughed again. Maul narrowed his eyes a little, the memory obviously not as amusing to him as it was to his Master. "I'm afraid I don't know his tastes either, my dear, but if he ever does come across something he enjoys, please let me know!"

Dinner progressed with Lord Sidious making polite conversations with her about her homeworld, her life there, and what did she think of Coruscant. She tried to be as honest as possible, making positive comments about the few aspects of her new home she had seen. Lord Maul sat attentively, but never did take a bite of his food or join in any dialogue.

Laychel served slices of sponge cake drizzled with berries for dessert. She was pleased to note the Lord Maul at least ate some of the fruit, even if he didn't touch anything else. After dessert was finished, Sidious turned to her.

"Laychel, I realize this is all very new to you," he looked out at her from under his hood, his eyes intense enough to make Laychel wonder if they were looking right through her. "But understand I must know now where your loyalties lie. I am in a…sensitive position, and I must not encounter any subversive activity. Now, I will ask you this once, and I expect a completely honest answer – do not think sparing my feelings will bide well for you."

Laychel felt every muscle in her back and shoulders tense.

"Will you ever betray me, young slave?"

Laychel was taken aback. For a long moment, she didn't know what to say, and feared saying anything that might be taken the wrong way. She took a deep breath.

"Master Sidious," she kept her head bowed. "Though being given to you was unexpected, I accept you as my new Master, and I will be loyal to you always and in every way."

"Do you feel that, Lord Maul?" Sidious looked over to his shadowed apprentice. "There is no deception within her. She is very well trained, is she not?" Lord Maul tilted his head a bit.

Laychel felt a sudden wave of chilling power. He wasn't just listening to her words, but knew her answer before she ever spoke. He knew what was in her mind.

"Yes, dear girl," Darth Sidious looked back to her. "I know everything in your mind."

"How?"

"Lord Maul," Sidious held out his hand and Maul rose soundlessly. He knelt before Sidious and bowed his head. Laychel saw Darth Sidious move his hand slightly in front of his apprentice, who reached up to remove the hood of his cloak. She could not hold in her gasp of surprise.

His head was covered with a crown of short, twisted horns. The red and black tattoos circled the horns halfway around his head, where the color became completely black. There were also two shorter horns at his temples. She had never heard of anything that looked like him before, and could not contain her shock. Strangely enough, she did not find him repulsive.

Lord Sidious placed his hand against Maul's head and seemed to caress him there for a moment.

"What do you want in your life, my young apprentice?"

"To serve you and destroy the Jedi," his response was quick, but did not seem rehearsed.

"And where do your loyalties lie?"

"My body, mind and soul belong to you, Master. I live only to serve you."

"Excellent," Lord Sidious turned to her. "I will expect no less of you, though I don't believe you will be asked to exert yourself in quite the same ways as my apprentice."

Laychel's eyes swiveled from one man to the other, wondering just what their relationship really was, and how would she fit into their lives?

"One more thing, Lord Maul."

"Yes, Master?"

"If I asked you to ignite your saber and impale yourself on it, what would you do?"

"I would die, my Master."

"Do you understand, slave?" Sidious asked. "Do you truly understand?"

Laychel shivered, and thought she did.

Laychel managed to keep herself busy preparing meals for her Masters, though one of them never touched anything she made, no matter how many ingredients she tried on him. She attempted on a couple more occasions to get him to speak with her – give her some idea what types of food he would enjoy, but she was always met with his silent, cold stare.

On occasion, she would explore the dwelling.

It was not so much a house but a series of buildings, all interconnected. She discovered her rooms were far off to one side and so high up she could not see the bottom when she looked out the window. Sidious told her that no one really lived on the planet surface – at least, no one of consequence. They all lived high up in the top most sections of the immense buildings. Laychel thought she could have spent years and never see all of the buildings Lord Sidious seemed to call his own. No wonder Maul could disappear for weeks at a time without her seeing any sign of him. He would only appear for meals if summoned by Lord Sidious.

Early one morning, Laychel dressed slowly and meandered to the kitchen for her breakfast, wondering what she would do with herself. Sidious had left on business, he said, and would not return for several days. Maul was, as usual, missing. She didn't even see any reason to make herself a decent breakfast, and settled on fruit instead.

She had grown fairly accustomed to not having a lot to do except find ways of occupying her time. Sometimes Master Sidious would engage her in conversation about political issues she knew nothing about. He spoke of "Jedi" as the political enemy of the Sith, and that he and Maul were the last of their order. He talked a little of the Force as their teacher and guide, but she didn't comprehend most of what he was saying and he would quickly grow frustrated with her.

Finishing her light meal, Laychel decided to do a bit more exploring, and headed for a lift she had discovered during her last "expedition", as she was beginning to think of them. The lift had no numbers or anything inside, just a series of buttons to choose from. She started at the top and thought she would work her way down. The first several stops showed little of interest – a view port offering a similar view of the Coruscant cityscape as she could see from her own window; a room of computers making all sorts of electronic sounds; and various other uninteresting stops. About half way down the lift buttons, she found one of interest.

At first, it looked about as exciting as the others had been. It was only a short corridor leading to a shut door, which opened as she approached. There was a half-wall with glass covering the rest of the way up overlooking a large arena. In the arena she saw a control panel next to a set of large doors, but nothing else. She was about to turn back and try the next one when Darth Maul appeared from below her and walked over to the controls. Laychel instinctively pushed herself back against the wall, into the shadows where she could see but not be as easily seen. She watched.

The Sith Apprentice spent a few moments at the console, then dropped his cloak from his shoulders and walked into the middle of the arena. Laychel watched, her mouth hanging slightly open in awe as his fluid, silent movements began. At first, he just moved slowly from one stance to the next, almost like he was dancing. Then he pulled out a long cylinder and added it to his movements – thrusting it out, pulling it back, and spinning it over his head. After a few minutes of this, he activated a button on the side of the thing and two slivers of red energy appeared, one out of each end of the cylinder. Laychel could hear the crack-hum as the weapon ignited and she listened to the vibrating swishing sound as he moved it through the air.

From behind him, the double set of doors opened and two droids, hovering half a meter above the ground, advanced on him. Maul did not move, but continued his practice movements. Laychel almost opened her mouth in warning, but then realized it was not necessary. Maul hurled around at the last minute and deflected the energy of the droid's blaster into the arena's wall.

Laychel continued to watch, fascinated by his smooth continuous movements. Sometimes he was too fast to even see as he jumped effortlessly around the droids, avoiding their every attack. Two more droids joined the first, and the four of them attacked at once. He continued on the defense, avoiding and parrying every blow but not attacking. As two droids moved to crush him between them he leapt high into the air, executed a back flip over them and landed behind one, his energy weapon slicing it neatly in half. The other three followed within seconds of his attack on the first.

When they were all lying in smoking pieces, he transitioned his body back into the slow regular movements of the practice stances. It was as if the battle never took place. Laychel knelt down on the floor, finding her legs were getting tired just standing there. She continued to watch as wave after wave of droids attacked him, he destroying each set as he had the first. She had no idea how long she watched him, but when he finally destroyed the last set and turned his weapon off she let out a long held breath and realized her stomach was growling.

Maul felt her presence before the first droid attack. He quickly located her on the observation deck where Sidious used to instruct him on technique and point out his missteps. His anger at her grew quickly, considering her not only a nuisance but now she was also violating his sanctuary. His transferred the anger into his fighting, not forgetting her presence, but tolerating it just long enough to finish his practice. Perhaps then he would take some of his left over aggression out on her.

Once he was finished and deactivated the sparring program he felt something. He wasn't even sure what it was at first, but quickly located it in her direction. It was a primal, raw feeling of sexual desire, and it was coming from the young slave girl. He almost laughed, but contained himself, half considering the idea before removing it from his mind completely. He also forgot the idea of scolding her for entering his domain and left the arena without even glancing her direction instead.

Laychel realized her breath was coming quickly and her whole body was tingling. She watched his fingers move over the control panel like lightening, and thought about what it might feel like for those fingers to move over her that fast. He turned and walked back underneath her and to a door hidden from the observation area above the arena pit. As he walked under her she could have sworn she felt him – his energy, his heat – maybe it was even this Force Master Sidious kept talking about. It came over her like a storm and almost seemed to push her backwards. Laychel quickly recovered herself and ran back to her room.

The deep red colors and dark shadows of the Sith Master's personal chambers mirrored the mosaic pattern on his apprentice's features. Darth Sidious stood in contemplation staring out the window at the darkening Coruscant sky. Maul knelt with his ankles crossed, his hands lightly resting on his thighs. He kept his head bowed, as was proper, until his Master spoke.

"I have a task for you, my apprentice."

"I live to serve you, my Master," Darth Maul raised his head slightly.

"And you have served me well, Lord Maul," the praise was unusual. It also made no difference – Darth Maul did not serve the Sith Master for want of praise. "I have been made aware of an item. An item that may have been acquired long ago from Lord Bane. You are to retrieve it and bring it back to me."

"Yes, my Master."

"It may be located in the Machtig system on the outer rim. There is one inhabited planet – covered sparsely by the dregs of human society – smugglers, pirates and thieves. I want you to leave immediately."

Darth Maul rose, bowed and headed for the study door.

"One more thing, Lord Maul."

Maul stopped and turned back to his Master, silently berating himself for not being more in tune with his Master's wishes. Sidious came away from the window and closer to him.

"Laychel will accompany you." Maul tried to keep the surprise from registering in his expression. "I think it is time she saw a little more of the galaxy, and she may even prove beneficial to you."

"As you wish, my Master," Maul nodded. He would never question Lord Sidious' reasons for his directions, even when the reasoning was beyond him.

"You do not think it wise, my apprentice?"

Maul moved his eyes away slightly, disappointed in himself again that he did not accept completely, but let his doubts into his thoughts.

"My mind is transparent to you."

"You wonder what my reasons for sending a slave girl with you may be? You do not see the value?"

"She is young and inexperienced."

"Yes, but we deal with all types to meet our eventual goal, do we not?" Maul nodded.

Sidious walked up to Darth Maul until they stood very close.

"Tell me, Lord Maul," he began. "Are the slave's thoughts as open to you as yours are to me?"

"Yes, my Master," Maul replied after a short pause.

"You know of her feelings – her desire for you?" Maul nodded. "You know she watches you when you spar?" Again, Maul nodded. "Why have you not acted on this?"

Maul considered for a moment.

"I did not see the benefit in such action."

Sidious began to laugh. The sound was frightening.

"You have been trained well, Lord Maul," Sidious sat down in the oversized chair by the window. "Lust is an emotion of the dark side, and can prove helpful in many situations. It is also important that you do not let it overcome you. She is, of course, yours to use as you find…_beneficial_."

Maul bowed his head, sensing this time that the conversation was not yet over. He waited, trying to remain patient by also eager to start his mission. He had not left Coruscant in some time, and was anxious to begin. Many times his Master would hold him in-limbo conversation, just to test his patience, which Sidious believed was lacking.

"I has been some time for you, has it not?" At first Maul believed Sidious' comment to be about the mission itself – about leaving Coruscant, but quickly realized that was not the topic at hand.

"Yes, Master."

"You are a young man, why do you not pursue these emotions?"

"It seemed to me that such pleasures should be reserved for those who are worthy of them," Maul said. "It is unlikely for me to find a willing and worthy partner."

"Perhaps someday our slave will prove herself worthy of you, apprentice," Sidious smiled inwardly at Maul's bigotry. It occasionally got in the way since Maul did not like to deal with anyone else – all those who were not Sith he deemed unworthy of his presence. He began to dismiss Lord Maul to begin his task, but noticed his apprentice's hesitance. "You have a question?"

"Master," Maul started, then paused, trying to choose the appropriate words. "You have told me my appearance would always frighten those around me."

"And you wonder why a slave would turn that fright into fantasy? It's actually quite a reasonable mental defense. As her masters, we are also her captors. She must comply with everything we wish. You are a strong, virile male and she is the only female you have any contact with. You could take her at any time, and she would be defenseless. Her mind rationalizes this, and copes by telling her she desires this contact, so if you ever act in such a way, the mind remains intact. She can continue her slave duties without resisting you. She must tell herself to want you to keep from being damaged by you." Sidious paused and watched Lord Maul's face a moment. Even the Dark Master sometimes found his expression hard to read under the mask of tattoos. "You do not understand."

"Understanding is not required," Maul recited. "I accept it as truth." He looked up to his Master. "Often I do not understand your reasons until afterwards, when they become apparent to me. I accept. Is that enough?"

"For now, Lord Maul. For now."

Laychel sat with the takeoff harness securely strapped around her shoulders and waist. She didn't think she had been this nervous about a launch since the first day she entered the Infiltrator when she was presented to Darth Sidious as a gift. She had trouble just fastening the straps.

In the cockpit, Darth Maul readied the ship for its journey to the Machtig system outside the Republic. Laychel heard smugglers, pirates and thieves primarily occupied it. Darth Sidious had ordered Maul to this area where a certain item (she did not know what) could be obtained from a certain vendor (she did not know who) for a certain, undisclosed price. Laychel thought the lack of information given by Sidious made the mission a virtual impossibility, but Darth Maul had simply nodded and began preparations for the trip.

When Sidious informed her that she was to accompany Maul on the journey she almost fainted at the idea. If she understood the travel time, the minimum amount of time they would be alone together was four days. Laychel did not make a habit of questioning her Master, so she prepared to leave as well.

Now that she was there on the ship, alone with him, she really began to feel nervous. Just looking at his yellow-red eyes and frightening markings was enough to send a lot of people screaming down the street. She had lived with them for nearly two years now and still found it difficult to look him straight in the eye. But his looks were not what bothered her. It was his manner, the way he would look at you without ever saying anything. In all the time she had been in their service she didn't think he had said more than a dozen words to her. When he spoke to Darth Sidious, his voice was deep and soft, quite contrary to his looks and mannerisms. What in the heavens would she do with him in a small, cramped ship for several days? She didn't even want to think about it.

Once they left Coruscant and entered hyperspace Laychel removed the harness and walked quietly up to the cockpit. Maul ignored her, as usual.

"Lord Maul?" she asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?" His lack of response was an assumed negative. "I will be in the galley if you need anything," Laychel walked back and plopped herself down on the bench. There was nothing to do. Nothing to clean on the small ship, no food to prepare, since ration bars and water were all they carried on the Infiltrator. She wished she had access to Coruscant's library database, but knew such a thing would be denied. They were supposed to be using stealth on this outing, though she never fully understood why.

Laychel was observant enough to know that there was a lot more going on in the life of Darth Sidious than one might expect. Firstly, that wasn't the name most knew him by. He was some sort of predominant politician, or posing as one. No one was even supposed to know Maul existed. She knew he had some sort of grand scheme in mind, but had no knowledge of the details. She didn't want to know. Knowing would just make her life more complicated.

After several hours of poking around at the latch for the seat harness, Laychel resolved to take a nap on the bench. At least it would pass the time. She stretched out, not too comfortably, but she had certainly slept in worse places, too. Before she had a chance to doze off, Darth Maul walked in from the front of the ship.

He paid no attention to her, but moved to the center of the galley and removed his cloak, tossing it so it landed on the bench near her feet. He rolled his left shoulder back, then his right. Laychel recognized his preparations for fighting practice. She had seen him do the same thing many times before, and it had always held her in awe. Finally, she would have something of interest to watch, and she didn't even have to hide!

Maul moved slowly, stretching his neck and shoulders before changing fluidly from one fighting pose to another. He threw his fists out in mock punches and his booted feet stretched far above the rest of his body in a series of kicks. He made absolutely no sound as he moved, save the slightest tap of his feet as they returned to the floor of the galley. After a while, she saw his actions begin to repeat, the pace slightly faster.

After he went though warm-up, he pulled out his weapon – the double-bladed lightsaber. Laychel felt her heart start to beat a little harder. It was a terrifyingly awesome thing to see. He held it out in front of him as the two blades sprung to life. She felt her body involuntarily push back against the bench, trying to get as far away from the energy beams as she could. Maul twirled the deadly thing easily over his head like it was a young child's toy baton. He could turn the thing back around both of his shoulders and catch it up above his head as it came back, and never even flinch. She watched wide-eyed as he continued his practice movements, this time with the ignited saber going through various similar-but-opposite motions of his feet.

Laychel hardly noticed when three hours went by, his movements readily increasing the whole time. She could see the muscles in his arms and legs as he went through the gestures and found herself wishing she could more clearly see the outline of his back and chest. The thought brought her mind back to another thought she had had on various occasions regarding his tattoos, and just how much of his body was covered with them.

She was starting to get hungry, and realized with his energetic movements she was not the least bit comfortable sneaking around him to the storage bin with the ration bars. She began to wonder just how long she had been sitting in the same position when she tried to move and found her left leg and hip had fallen asleep. Maul showed no sign of slowing down.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Laychel found herself asking, her own shock registering as she realized she had spoken the thought out loud.

Darth Maul stopped, one arm slung forward, blade in hand, the other back behind him, his legs bent at the knees in a feigned killing blow. His eyes moved over to her, narrowing. For a long moment he just stared at her, unmoving. Finally, he straightened back up and the lightsaber extinguished.

"If you are going to eat, get it and get out of the way so I can continue," he growled.

Laychel jumped, partially because of his tone, and partially from shock that he had spoken to her at all, and in a complete sentence! She walked around him quickly, finding it hard not to stare at him, and retrieved a small handful of ration bars and a decanter of water. She returned to her seat and placed the items on the small round table.

"Would you like any?" she asked, tentatively. He looked up at the ceiling and turned his neck from side to side and rolled his shoulders again. He threw a single kick high in front of him, and then let his foot slowly return back to the ground.

"Water," he said. Laychel jumped again. She had already assumed that he was not going to answer. She poured some of the water in a cup and brought it to him. He took it from her and drank it down. She moved back to the bench and watched him go on until she was too tired to remain awake any longer.

Maul stopped when he noticed she had fallen asleep. For a moment he just looked at her, feeling a trickle of sweat slide down between his shoulder blades. He could feel her curiosity directed at him, and had felt her watching him more intently over the past several months, ever since she had discovered his practice area on Coruscant and started watching him there. He walked over to her, soundlessly and looked over her sleeping form. He did not understand his Master's wishes that he take the woman on this mission, but it would never occur to him to question his directions. The feeble excuse he made to the slave that she would look more at home in a crowded market place than he was just that, feeble. She did not appear to notice the blatant lie, or did not care to.

And the added instruction his Master had, apparently, delivered as a second thought – that Maul was to "purchase something nice the slave desires" was by far the most bizarre request Sidious had ever made of him. Buy something for her? He agreed, of course, but the idea of it was completely purposeless as far as he could imagine.

He picked up one of the ration bars on the table, retrieved his cloak and went off to the shower.

Laychel felt the speed of the Infiltrator shift as they left hyperspace. Darth Maul was already up in front of the ship – he didn't seem to need the sensors to tell him they were arriving at their destination. Laychel joined him in the cockpit and looked out of the main viewport. She could see the greenish planet looming ahead of them. She sat down in the co-pilot's seat, watching carefully for Maul's reaction in case he did not approve of her presence. He didn't seem to know she was even there.

The Sith angled the Infiltrator into low orbit around the small planet, checked a few calculations, then began descending into the atmosphere. Laychel quickly pulled the harness straps over her shoulders so she wouldn't be thrown from the seat as the gravity and friction of the upper atmosphere began to affect the ship. They broke through the clouds above the largest of the continents; giant trees and lush undergrowth seemed to cover a good chunk of it. The ship sped over the land right above the treetops until Maul found the clearing he was looking for and lowered the ship expertly to the ground.

Laychel found she was actually a little excited about the whole trip. She didn't have the slightest idea what they were supposed to accomplish here, but she had not spent much time on any worlds other than Coruscant (and that mostly indoors) and she was looking forward to the change of scenery. She followed the Dark Lord to the hatch and out of the ship.

They walked down the ramp and Laychel looked around, a little confused.

"I thought we were going to a city," she said.

Maul tapped the controls on his wrist communicator and Laychel watched the back hatch open, revealing a speeder. It obediently cruised around to the front of the ship and stopped.

"The city is some miles away," Maul said.

"You couldn't have landed closer?" Laychel asked. He turned to her, obviously angry. Laychel found herself backing away slightly.

"Do not question my actions, slave!" His voice was not loud, but seemed to carry over the trees anyway. She thought he might hit her, but he turned to the speeder instead.

Maul was angry, but more at himself than the female slave. He was not accustomed to traveling with another, and had not taken into consideration the trip from the landing spot to the market within the city. His speeder was only designed for one. He could easily travel the few miles needed on foot, but she would be a great hindrance and could not control the speeder on her own. He was left with little choice.

Touching a sequence on his wrist, Maul activated the Infiltrator's cloak and straddled the speeder. He scooted up as far as he could and motioned for her to get on behind him. Hesitantly, Laychel obeyed. There was very little room behind the Sith, and she could just barely get her leg over the seat.

"Hold on," Maul said. Since there was nothing else to grip, Laychel wrapped her arms around his waist, surprised at the warmth she felt from his body. It occurred to her that she had never been this close to him before – not in two years of knowing him, and had never touched him before this day. She felt her pulse quicken as her body meshed against his back.

Maul activated the speeder.

Laychel had to hold on as tight as she could just to keep from flying off. The wind pulled water from her eyes and down her cheeks as they sped faster and faster over the planet's terrain. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her forehead into Maul's cloak. The trip was actually fairly short, but seemed forever to her. When Maul stopped abruptly she was flung first forward, then back against the speeder's frame. They were there.

Laychel opened her eyes and looked around. The market was huge, row upon row of tent-covered tables, each with its own vender shouting out to literally hundreds of passers-by. There were people everywhere – nearly all human – and they milled around various tables and tents, arguing price, passing credit chips back and forth and exchanging merchandise. Laychel sat unmoving and stared at the spectacle.

"Release me," Maul said. Laychel dropped her arms quickly, her face turning a little pink with embarrassment.

Darth Maul stepped off the speeder and looked around the market. He frowned slightly.

"Lord Maul?" she said. "May I ask you a question?" he didn't respond, so she decided to press on. "What are we looking for? If you tell me, maybe I can help you find it."

"You do know what we're here for?"

"We are here to retrieve a certain item," he said.

"What item?" He didn't answer. She asked again. He turned to her, his eyes blazing.

"I don't know yet," he snarled. "I will know when I find it!"

"How are you supposed to find anything when you don't know what it is!" Laychel couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could they come all this distance through hyperspace to find something and not know what it was?

"My actions are led by the Force," he said. "It will guide me to what I seek." He refused to speak to her any more.

Laychel followed Maul as he walked up and down the rows of merchants and their wares. He didn't even look at what was there, but just walked methodically back and forth. Some of the sellers called out to her, trying to entice her with a bit of jewelry, clothes or a scarf with intricate patters laced in it. Laychel; had never seen such a place! There were so many people, buying so many new and exciting things. For the first time in her life, she wished she was not a slave, but was able to move about places like this and buy whatever she fancied.

As they walked around the market, Laychel noticed immediately that no one spoke to Maul. At first, she thought it must be his appearance; there were very few non-humans among the thralls and she thought he did look a bit out of place. After a time, though, she realized that was not the case. They weren't really ignoring him, but their eyes seemed to go past him, not focusing on his form at all. It was like he was not even there, and they did not see him. He was certainly visible, but seemed to cloak himself from their eyes.

After a couple hours of walking up and down, Maul finally paused and began looking through the wares on one of the tables. Laychel glanced over the things, but found them of little interest. Broken artifacts from either this world or another, she didn't know, but they certainly weren't very interesting. She looked to the next tent and found the table covered in brightly colored skirts and blouses made out of a material so soft she almost couldn't feel it in her fingers at all.

"The Lady has good tastes, no doubt!" the merchant came up to her and smiled broadly. "Those are very rare – come from a long ways from here. The material is like none other – very smooth to touch, very long to wear out." Laychel listened to him drone on about the making of the fabric, the garment's origins and other information she did not care about. She ran her fingers down the length of one dress patterned in dark blues and greens.

She looked up to the sky, shading her eyes. She was getting hot and thirsty. She quickly thanked the merchant and turned back to Maul. He was still looking at the same table.

"It's hot here," she said softly.

Maul ignored her. She told him she was going to find some shade, then sighed and wandered to the far side of the market to stand in the shadow of one of the larger buildings. She wanted something to drink, but didn't feel like pushing the issue just yet. She felt a lot of hostility coming from him since they had disembarked, and didn't feel like having it directed at her.

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes against the cool stone at her back. What she thought was going to be an interesting and exciting afternoon had quickly turned boring. There were many interesting things to see and buy, but being a slave she had no currency, and certainly wasn't about o ask Maul to buy something for her. She didn't even have a chance to look at much of anything, since she nearly had to run to keep up with the Sith, anyway. She reached up and wiped sweat from her brow, sighing deeply. She never heard her attacker approach.

Laychel tried to scream, but a hand was gripping her mouth tightly and she could feel the sharp metal blade against her neck. She was pulled back around the building to a darkened alleyway. She could feel hot breath on her neck as she was shoved against the wall, the knife still pushing against her tender skin.

A scruffy human male leered down at her, holding her up against the wall with his free hand.

"Scream and your dead meat, girly," he rasped. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed up and down her body. It was a useless threat, since his arm crossed her throat and she found she could not even draw breath to cry out. He leaned over her, his breath stank, and she thought she might pass out from the smell of it.

"You're a pretty one, ain't cha, girly?" He licked is lips again and used his knife to tear the top of her shirt and ripped part of it away. He was reaching into the opening he had made when she heard the sound of a lightsaber being activated.

Laychel held the torn parts of her shirt together with a trembling hand as the man slumped soundlessly to the street in front of her, a neat hole through his chest. She tried to take a breath, but found she couldn't inhale and started to panic.

"Breathe," Maul's voice was as commanding as she had ever heard and her breath came almost involuntarily. She gasped a couple of times and began to cry, staring at the dead man by her feet. Maul took her by her waist and pulled her to one side, away from the body. She turned into Maul's chest and sobbed.

For a moment he let her cling to him, then pushed her back.

"You are not injured," he said.

"He was…" she whimpered. "He was…going to…"

"What did you expect?" Maul mumbled. "There isn't a lot of entertainment here, and you are a beautiful woman." She looked up at him through watery eyes. His eyes narrowed. "For a human," he added and started to walk back to the marketplace.

"Wait!" she said. "I can't go back out there!"

Maul took notice of her shirt, opened all the way to her navel. He growled, looked around at the nearest tables (none of them lined with clothing) and quickly removed his cloak. He placed it around her shoulders.

Laychel followed him back to where she had been looking at dresses. To her surprise, he pulled out the blue-green one she had been admiring and tossed it onto the counter along with a pile of slender gold bars.

"I knew you'd be back for that one!" the merchant winked at her, taking no notice of Maul in the least. "And while you're still in a purchasing mood, I would suggest you check out the booth at the end of the next row. It's run by my brother and I happen to know he's got a lovely bit of jewelry that goes just right with that dress…"

Laychel thanked the seller and hurried to catch up with Darth Maul, already walking away. She had no desire to be far from his side again. He led her to the back of another building where she quickly changed into the new dress, using the cloak for cover. When she was finished, she returned his cloak to him.

She followed the Sith Lord closely as he scoured the remaining tables. He seemed to be getting frustrated and Laychel noticed that others were beginning to notice him. His eyes swung back and forth from table to table, obviously not finding whatever he was looking for. As the reached the last table, one of the merchants beckoned to her, though his eyes remained suspiciously on Darth Maul.

"I see you are a Lady of great taste," the merchant grinned. "I have a number of items you may be interested in." Laychel realized this must be the booth of the dress-seller's brother. He brought out a sealed case containing many chains of gold and platinum, each with a different precious stone in the setting. One in particular was a choker necklace lined with diamonds and gold centered around a blue-green stone.

"It's beautiful," she remarked, and then smiled. "But I'm sure it's much too expensive!"

"Not for a Lady of your means, I'm sure…" the merchant said. Laychel blushed, unused to being mistaken for a lady. She was not even a free woman!

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Get it," Maul's voice made her jump a bit. She saw the merchant glance up at her companion and quickly look away, obviously regretting ever calling her over. He pulled to necklace from its case and held it out to her, quoting a price. Laychel gasped – she didn't think she could be sold for that much!

Maul dropped a pile of the gold bars down on the merchant's table, these a little thicker than the ones he had used to buy the dress. The merchant nodded and thanked her half-heartedly. Maul ignored him and picked up the necklace and attached the clasp at the back of her neck. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "But I have to admit I don't understand why…" Not surprisingly, he ignored her and continued another pass at the market tables.

Darth Maul hoped that little trinket would satisfy his Master's request that he buy her something she liked. He also secretly felt vindicated by the high price – his revenge for having to bring this woman across the stars on his mission.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, he combed the marketplace, searching for something – anything that made its Force-presence known, but he found nothing. He didn't feel drawn to any particular area or any particular type of item. He was already beyond frustrated when the sun began to set and the market dwellers home, first closing up shop tight – not leaving anything of value in the area. He led Laychel back to where the speeder had been left, only to find it had been stolen. Maul felt his anger grow and wash over him. Laychel took a few steps away and remained silent, apprehensively waiting for his next move.

Without a word Darth Maul headed back to the main road, Laychel close behind him. The sun was nearly set and the street was lit with pale lamps. It would not be wise to be outside as night fell – he would have to acquire a place for them to stay. They walked until they stood in front of a small inn. Inside they found a caricature of a fat innkeeper, wiping out beer mugs and chortling at customers. He didn't hesitate when Maul asked for a room for the night, and even gave her a knowing wink as he handed Maul a key to an upstairs room.

Laychel walked around the small room, checking into every corner. She had never stayed in such a place before. There was not much to see – a single dresser, chair and bed and a small door leading to a room with a shower, toilet and sink. Laychel suddenly realized just how tired she was, and how inviting the bed looked, but didn't really know what she should do about it.

The room was – above all – small, and Laychel became keenly aware of the closeness of the Sith Lord, no matter what part of the room he was in. She sat down at the edge of the chair (at least her feet could rest) and wondered what she should do. Maul removed his cloak and let it lay across the top of the dresser.

It was hot in the room, too. Or at least humid, which made it seem hotter than it was. Laychel wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear rain on the roof. Darth Maul must have been feeling it too, because he slipped his tunic over his head, revealing his bare back to her.

Laychel had to fight to keep herself from gasping out loud. She had always been able to tell he was well built, his muscles sharply defined even under his clothes, but the sight of his brightly tattooed back was more than she was expecting.

He continued to ignore her, his attention focused, for no apparent reason, on the door to their room. Laychel could tell there was no point in trying to talk to him now, for he seemed to have returned to his usual stance of pretending she did not exist. She yawned, and decided the only way she was going to get any rest was to just take the bed herself. If he objected, she assumed he would tell her.

She laid down, pulling the thin blanket up to her waist. Her eyes traveled over the lines of his muscular arms, neck and back. She wondered what it might feel like to run her fingers over his back and chest.

"Good night," she said. She was a little surprised when he turned to her, didn't say anything, but just looked at her lying there until she could no longer meet his eyes. She bit her lip and glanced back up at him, but he had already turned back to the door.

Darth Maul closed his eyes and used the Force to feel out the door of the room, down the stairs and to the bar below. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He had been feeling it for most of the evening, but had not been able to pinpoint where it was coming from. He thought at first it was the disappearance of the speeder, but did not believe that now. He could feel something…someone watching him, evaluating him from nearby.

He put his hand on his lightsaber and began to pace back and forth in front of the door. He did not have to look at the woman to know she was sleeping. The day had been difficult for her – she was not used to the more harsh realities of life away from Coruscant. He hadn't really thought about her being in danger during the mission, but he felt her fear when she was attacked it suddenly occurred to him that his Master would not be the least be pleased if she were damaged. He thought of the time he had smashed the first Infiltrator-like ship Sidious had given him, and the punishment that followed. He had been much younger and inexperienced then, but he had no doubt he would receive similar punishment if he brought back a damaged slave – or failed to bring her back at all.

There was movement down in the bar – the attention of the being was directed at their room. Maul felt out the mind of the being – the human – and assessed his level of danger. He was not alone, but traveled with a small group. Maul delved into the man's mind and saw his mob – there were six of them, plus himself. _Good_, Maul thought. Seven humans did not concern him. He felt no Force power in any of them, but the thought of sparring with some living enemies (even if they were not Jedi) excited him.

But they were not approaching. The leader whose mind Maul touched was not a stupid man. He knew the room was too easy to defend from, and told the mob they would wait until the couple (_couple?… oh yes…the slave was with him_) returned to the streets where they could be surrounded. Maul relaxed slightly, a little disappointed, but he would be patient. He could not get a sense of why the group wanted to attack, and thought the leader did not really know himself but was acting under the direction of another.

He stepped back away from the door a bit. He stretched and twirled his saber handle above his head for a minute then turned around, his eyes falling to the sleeping form on the bed.

He wondered if she realized the dress she had picked out was nearly see-through. Especially now, with her arms coiled up around her hair above her head as she lay on her back. The blanket barely came up to her middle and her breasts were clearly outlined in the thin material. He could make out the slightly darker circles of her nipples through the fabric.

Oddly, he felt aroused by this display. It was not expected. She had been around him for some time now, and her interest in him was apparent, though she never said anything or made any motion towards him. He never really thought much of it. She was a bit younger than him, just barely out of her teens, and human. Humans did not really capture his attention unless they happened to be his target. He entertained the idea of joining her in the bed and waking her with his tongue down her throat. His lips curled up slightly as he imagined her shocked response, but he decided now was not a particularly good time to act on these feelings. Though their stalkers were not currently acting on their intentions, they could always change their plan. He would need to remain aware.

Darth Maul alternated between pacing and standing quietly in meditation as the night hours passed. When the sun was yet an hour from rising, he went to the bed to wake the woman so they could get on with the mission. As her reached out his hand to shake her shoulder, his eyes focused on the jewelry at her neck. He had not examined it closely before, but now found it held his attention in a distant kind of way. He reached over to it, lightly placing his finger on the left most diamond and tracing the arc of the chain around to the strange colorful stone in the middle.

When his nail brushed the stone, it began to glow.

The wave of energy – pure, dark Force energy – slid up his finger, into his hand, up his arm and spread across his shoulders, back, and down until it encompassed him. All fatigue left him – all hunger and thirst was gone. He was completely mindful of anything and everything around him, from the woman below his hand and the erotic dream she was experiencing to the murderous mob waiting in a corridor next to the inn for them to emerge. They wanted the necklace – he could see that. They didn't know exactly what for – their employer did not say, but they were willing to kill for it. They were not nervous – only two against the seven of them. Hardly worth the bother…

"Lord Maul?"

He turned up to the slave woman's face. Her eyes were wide with fear and excitement. He could see her inner turmoil – trying to decide if he was going to kill her now or continue to touch the rest of her, and knowing she would not be able to defend herself against either type of attack and half wondering if she was still dreaming.

"It's time to leave," he said, somehow knowing that he did not have to keep in physical contact with the gem in order to continue his heightened Force-awareness. "They are outside waiting for us."

"Who is outside?" Laychel whispered. He did not respond, but pulled his hand away (inwardly grateful he was correct about the feeling not leaving him) and threw on his tunic and cloak. Laychel disappeared into the washroom, coming out a few minutes later with her hair pulled back and secured behind her neck.

Maul strode out of the inn with Laychel nearly running to keep up with him. He headed straight for his enemies in the alley, pausing halfway down as he felt them gathering around him.

The leader stepped out of the shadows in front of the Sith Lord, grinning. Three others, all armed with some sort of bludgeoning weapon, gathered around him. Three came up from behind. Maul could also feel an anxious Laychel close behind with her back to him. He noticed that she was not actually fearful – her confidence in his fighting abilities apparent. Maul felt/heard the leader's thoughts before he spoke them.

"You got something I want, little lady," he snarled. Two of his companions began approaching from the front, two more from the back. Maul stood absolutely still until they passed a point he had mentally marked for striking.

With a flash of silver metal, Maul's saber exited his cloak and sprung to life. Neither of his first two victims even saw the weapon before being impaled on it. One in front and one in back lay destroyed on the ground. Maul twirled the saber over his head and flung it out at the other frontward attacker, removing his fighting arm. The man began to scream, cursing, and pushing himself back on his heels to escape another blow from the energy blade.

The two left at his back both went for Laychel at the same time. With a grunt, Maul used his gathered energy to push Laychel into the wall to one side, the would-be captors stopped in confusion, as their prey was no longer there. One swipe finished them both.

Laychel tried to catch her breath - everything happening so fast her head was starting to throb. She had seen him locked in battle with droids programmed to be faster, better fighters than humanly possible, and did not really fear for her safety when she was with him. That didn't seem to stop the adrenaline from coursing through her body, though. She pressed her hand against the bruise on her cheek from where she hit the wall of the building next to them and watched Maul take off after the leader and the man with the severed arm. He stopped short of leaving the alley and returned to her.

Darth Maul motioned for her to get up, his senses searching out any additional attackers. He felt no other threat other than the two men running back to confess their failure. Maul hoped they would be punished severely for underestimating an enemy. The slave woman pulled herself off the ground, her hand still rubbing at her face.

"Who were they?" she asked, but was answered with silence. She had to follow quickly to keep up with him as he headed back to where the speeder had been left and then towards the town's exit.

The Sith stopped short of walking across the large open courtyard that lead to the city gates, standing open for the day's commerce. Laychel almost ran right into him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side, his mind reaching out across the wide-open space – he could see nothing, feel nothing. That alone was cause for alarm.

Laychel felt Maul's hand reach back for her, his fingers lightly brushing her breast and making her gasp, but he moved his hand farther up and stroked the stone at her neck. The flow of energy was obvious, even to her. Maul pulled it into himself and re-focused his thoughts for danger. Still he felt nothing. He took several deep breaths and began to move across the courtyard to the gate.

Halfway across he stopped. No Force energy warned him, but his own eyes saw the approach of humans from every opening around the courtyard. He concentrated for a moment, still unaware of their presence in his mind. He felt anger grow inside of him and reached back to grab the slave with one hand as he pulled his saber out with the other.

"Ouch!" Laychel exclaimed as his nails dug into her skin through the light fabric of her dress.

"I can't FEEL you!" Maul hissed.

"Well I sure can feel YOU!" Laychel felt tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to pry his clenched fingers off her arm. That's when she noticed he was shaking – actually physically _shaking_.

Maul could feel overwhelming tension around his body. He had no sense of anything around him – not the humans, the plants, the small animals racing about the place – nothing. No Force, nothing. Not even his own slave. He could hear the slave pressing him for explanation and he silenced her with a harsh glare, then seeing the others who approached them from behind. They were completely surrounded. He counted quickly – thirty nine. Even with the Force guiding him he would have been hard pressed to defend this open position against that number. As it was, he felt he had entered some sort of black hole – a space completely empty of anything. He had never felt so utterly alone and helpless.

Darth Maul pulled the slave woman around and held her in front of him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and crushing her against his chest. Laychel grunted, but was now keenly aware of what was happening around her and did not protest despite her fear. He could feel the necklace's center gem against his forearm, but there was no sense from it at all. He held his lightsaber at arms length in front of her and ignited it.

Several members of the approaching mob slowed their advance, and two (he recognized the leader by his scowl and the other by his missing arm) stopped completely. He was still a warrior – Force or no – and he was not about to stand by while these humans stole his Master's prize. He brought the saber's tip to the young woman's neck.

"I can destroy the artifact," he said, trying to compel his voice to remain calm. "And you will have nothing."

Laychel's muscles went taut and she squeezed her eyes shut against the searing blade at her throat. She had no doubt that that Dark Lord would kill her if he thought it was necessary to complete his mission. She didn't understand what was happening, but did realize what they were after. She tried to concentrate on the sensation of Maul's arm around her, her back pressed tightly against his chest, but she could not lose herself in the feeling. Maul shifted slightly, bringing her with him as he moved. She opened her eyes to see a slender gray man approaching.

"You will also have nothing to return to your order," the gray man pointed out. "And neither of you will be going anywhere until you tell me how to get it for myself."

Maul stared intently at the man. _Get it for himself?_ Maul thought. Light as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine dawned in his mind. The necklace – it would not come off her neck. Chances are, even in death it could not be removed. Since he had placed it (unknowingly) on her neck, the man was assuming he could also take it off. Maul sneered at the man.

"But you cannot remove it from her, so your prize is also lost to you."

"There is a way – so I will find it."

They all attacked at once, from every side. He killed several before he had to let go of her and fight double-handed. He heard her screams as they tore her from his side. When he was overwhelmed he mentally remembered each time his blade struck flesh and came up with thirteen. Another light flashed in his mind, but a sharp blow to his left temple preceded this one. All was dark.

When Lord Maul began to regain consciousness the first sensation he had was the ache in his shoulders. His arms were bent back, hands just slightly over his torso where they were shackled to the stone wall. His legs were similarly restrained, leaving less than an inch of movement in his limbs possible. He opened his eyes and quickly surveyed his new surroundings.

A four by four meter stone cell, three of four walls containing a set of restrains like the one he wore. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and a thin layer of straw. There were no windows, and the only light came from a glowing orb on the wall above a thick steel door. To one side of the door there was a short table. It was empty except of a tall, cylindrical vase with a blue, glowing sphere on top of it. To his left, still unconscious, was Laychel.

She was not restrained, but obviously battered into a comatose state. She lay with her legs curled under her slightly and her head resting on her arm. The bruises on the side of her face brought attention to his own throbbing head. The blow was hard enough he could only assume he had been hit with the handle of his own weapon. He called upon his Force skills of self-healing, but there was nothing to call on. Darth Maul tried to shift his shoulders just a little to relieve some of the pressure on them, but the feeble movements did nothing to dull the pain. He would just have to cope with it. His unassisted anger and hatred would have to be enough.

Laychel stirred and sat up, holding her head and groaning. She opened her eyes and looked around, panic gripping her. Her eyes met his and she bit down on her lip they way he often saw her do when she was confused. His shackled state told her enough – he still had no Force power.

Without speaking she stood up and went to the door, listened and tried to open it. Futile, she knew, but still had to be tried. She looked around at the other meager trappings of the place and turned her attention back to the Sith.

"Well, this is a switch," she commented, walking over to him. "The slave walks and the Master is shackled."

"I should think it is in the slave's best interest to see to it that her Master is UN-shackled," Maul growled at her. She sighed and checked over the metal holding him to the wall. It was quite securely attached.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Laychel asked. His silence was all he offered her. She examined her surroundings again, but there was little information it had to offer her. She noticed the little decorative globe in a vase, and found it odd, but uninteresting. She didn't think of it again. "What do you think they will do with us?" she asked, not sure she really wanted a response. He didn't give her one. She looked up into his yellow eyes. His focus was on her neckline. "What's so special about it?"

"There is a high concentration of Force contained in the gem," Maul said. "Or at least, there was. I sense nothing now."

"Is this the item you were sent to bring to Lord Sidious?" Maul nodded. "I tried to take it off when they came at me," Laychel said. "It won't come off. It burned my fingers when I tried." Maul nodded again. He had already suspected as much. "They will have to kill me to removed it, right?"

Laychel took the Sith's lack of answer for a yes. She felt a shiver go up her spine. She moved a little closer to him, wanting to feel security in his strength even when she knew he was now helpless. She could feel the warmth of him so close to her and thought of what it would feel like to run her hands up the length of his body. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind for fear he would hear it.

_But he can't hear your mind now,_ she told herself. He could not know what she was thinking, or what she might do and the thought brought a slow smile to her lips. She looked up into his face. He was still looking at her neck.

"Well," Laychel said moving even closer. "If I am going to die over this, I'm not going without doing something I have always wanted to do first." To Maul's surprise, she took his face in her hands and covered his mouth with hers.

Though he had not really intended to, the Dark Lord felt himself begin to respond to her kiss, and when her tongue touched his lips, he opened his mouth to receive it. Her fingers moved over his jaw and stroked his left ear, fingering the silver stud there. He pushed against her lips, his tongue flittering against her mouth and probing there.

"How touching," the gray man's voice came from the doorway.

Laychel broke away first, Maul's intense eyes locked with hers.

"At least now I can die somewhat satisfied," she whispered low. She turned to look at their captor, keeping her body close to Maul's.

"It's time for us to start a dialog," the man said. He stepped into the room followed by two armed guards. Laychel could see more outside. They weren't going to take any chances, even with the Sith Lord chained.

"I am Rugen," the man said. "You must be a Sith Lord, for I don't know who else would know the secrets of that particular gem. I won't bother asking your name, since you will not bother to give it to me." He walked the short distance to Laychel, who found herself cowering against her Master's chest. "But you are not Sith," Rugen reached out and touched her chin, running his hand down until he reached the top of the necklace, then looked up at Maul. "Unless this Sith Master has chosen a very poor apprentice."

Rugen released Laychel and turned away from her.

"I'm going to make my demands very clear and concise," he informed them. "You tell me how to remove the necklace without harm to myself or the girl, and I will allow you to die with a bit of dignity. Otherwise…well, your death will not be so pleasant."

Maul answered with nothing but a low growl that sent a quake up Laychel's spine.

"Fine," Rugen said and turned to her. "And you, woman," he began. "What exactly is your relationship with this…_Sith_."

Laychel hesitated, glancing up at Maul. He could see something in her eyes he had never seen before…something _mischievous_. Then her demeanor changed completely.

"I don't understand!" she suddenly wailed. "Master, why don't you release yourself?" She turned quickly to Rugen. "You can't hold him with bonds! He can change them with a thought!"

"My dear," Rugen sneered. "He is quite…incapacitated."

"He…he can't move?" she whispered. "He can't hurt me?" Laychel looked up at him, trying to show as much hatred and fear as she could muster. She saw a slight glimmer in Maul's eyes, a glimpse of understanding. He bared his teeth at her.

"Speak a word to them, _slave_ and you will wish I'd slaughtered you with the rest of your family!" Maul snarled. Laychel had to take a step back and deliberately fell into Rugen. She began screaming and crying, her fists pounding lightly into this other man's chest. She heard his soothing words over her cries.

"You are in no more danger, my young friend," Rugen's buttered words slid over her. "Your bondage to that monster ends here…" Maul watched as their captor lead Laychel out of the prison, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He felts his lips curl into a slight smile and drew his tongue over them, remembering her touch. She was turning out to be quite a clever girl, indeed.

* * *

Author's notes:

All feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: ** Star Wars characters, names and places belong to George Lucas and no money is made off of them by me. Everything else is original and belongs to me and may not be used without permission. - Savage_

**_Rated M/NC-17 for violence and sex._**

**

* * *

**

**_Servant to the Sith - Part 2_**

Laychel smiled to herself as Rugen left her alone for a short time. Her eyes were still red from her 'false' crying. She had moaned out the entire story, trying to make sure she didn't contradict herself as she made the whole thing up. The Sith (she didn't know his name, either), had killed her family and taken her a few months ago. She had been forced to do horrible things with him and his apprentice, but she couldn't talk about the details. Two nights ago he dragged her to the marketplace and bought the necklace, putting it on her and telling her not to try to take it off. She told Rugen about him drawing power from the gem, but that she did not know anything else about it.

Rugen believed every word of it. Laychel was sure he did.

"Where is the apprentice now?" Rugen had asked her. She said he was still back at their ship some miles from town. Rugen tried his best to comfort her, though he obviously was not used to that sort of activity. She threw her arms around him and begged him not to turn her over to the apprentice. Rugen had reassured her that she was in no more danger and that he would take care of her. Then he went to find her food and a room of her own.

She only hoped he wouldn't try to confirm any of her stories with Maul.

Maul. She had finally done it. She kissed him. He kissed her back, harder than she thought he might. She chewed on her lower lip in memory, silently wishing Rugen had waited just a few minutes longer before interrupting them.

_Now what do I do?_ She wondered.

She was out of the cell, but Maul was still there, anchored to the wall. How was she going to get him out?

Rugen came back with food and drink for her. It was much better than she had consumed since leaving Coruscant, and complemented Rugen on his generosity. At least that part of her story was true! The ration bars she had grown accustomed to did not compare to the fresh vegetables and bread brought before her. She thanked him profusely and hugged him again.

Rugen was obviously pleased with her attention and Laychel realized there was at least one route she could take in order the free her Master.

Evening began to approach. Rugen invited Laychel to join him for dinner and drink. Laychel drank as little as she could and watched Rugen closely throughout the meal. He talked about her necklace, tracing his finger over it again and again.

"It holds tremendous power for anyone who can use it," he told her. "If a Sith or Jedi Master possesses the wearer he would hold the galaxy firmly in grip, that is for sure. I am dedicated to making sure neither side get it."

"But why?" Laychel asked. "Surely if we give it to the Jedi they could destroy the Sith. There are only two of them – I know this."

"The Jedi are no different," Rugen dismissed. "Their methods may differ, but the goal is the same. If you don't possess their 'gifts' you are nothing. It is time for the rest of us – the masses – to rise up and get rid of both ruling orders."

_He's insane,_ Laychel thought, but smiled and nodded her agreement with him.

"Rugen," she bowed her head down in the most submissive stance she could, "can you get this thing off of me?" She tied to make he lips tremble a bit, but wasn't sure how successful she was.

"Not yet," he admitted. "But I will find out. The Sith know how to remove it, but do you think he will tell us?" Laychel shook her head vigorously. "I figured he would not. We should probably kill him now before he finds a way to escape."

"Can I ask you something else?" Laychel glanced up at him.

"Of course – anything."

"How is it that he cannot free himself?" Laychel tried not to make herself sound so obvious, but wasn't sure how. "I mean…I have seen him break bonds much stronger than those that hold him now."

Rugen laughed.

"The Sith, like the Jedi, are completely helpless without their Force-powers. I have discovered the key to removing that energy from them, and I intend to use it against them to wipe out both sides."

"How can you do this?" she asked.

Rugen's hand indicated one of the odd decorative pieces she saw in the cell before – the small globes on their pedestals.

"I guess you would call them anti-Force devices," Rugen said. "They draw the Force into themselves completely, like a black hole pulls in light and any other matter than comes close enough to it, the anti-Force globes pull in the energy he would use to break his chains. Another feature is that the globes kind of…hide themselves from the Force sensitive. They take no notice of them, so they do not think to be wary of them."

Laychel smiled.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "A perfect device, and they will never know it's there until it is too late!" Laychel laughed. "You are brilliant!"

Rugen blushed a little, Laychel thought maybe from the wine he was drinking.

"And can it also take this thing off of me?" she asked. "If this is Force-powered, maybe the globes would get it off!"

"That was my hope," Rugen said. "However, I tried while you were still unconscious." He held up his hand and showed Laychel the burn mark there. "Didn't work," he shrugged.

Laychel suddenly began to cry.

"What am I going to do?" she asked Rugen. "They will all be after me as long as I have it, and I can't take it off!" Laychel suddenly realized that this outburst of emotion was not completely false. Rugen tried to comfort her.

"Well, at least the Sith will no longer be a worry to you," he said. "With both Master and apprentice on the planet we will dispose of the entire order."

"But the Jedi…?"

"Don't know you have it," Rugen smiled. "And won't, if I have anything to say about it."

"My Master knows how to get it off," Laychel said quietly.

"That Iridonian abomination is no longer your Master," Rugen said. Laychel was confused for a moment.

"Iridonian?"

"Yes – Zabrak, I think, they're a nearly dead species – I had never seen one before him."

"I never knew what he was," Laychel said softly. Maul had never revealed anything of himself, certainly not any life before the Sith. Laychel honestly hadn't really thought of him as anything but Sith, like it was it's own ancestry.

Rugen stood up and called for his two main bodyguards.

"Time to rid ourselves of the Dark Lord, I think."

"Rugen," Laychel tried to keep her voice calm. "He may be the only one who can get this thing off of me. There must be some way to get him to talk. As you said, he has no powers, and as long as that indestructible little globe is near him…"

"Oh, it's not indestructible," Rugen said. Laychel couldn't believe he fell for such a lame trick. "Heck, even water diminishes its abilities for a while."

"Can't we try to get the information from him then? I want this thing off of me!"

"What would you suggest? Torture a Sith? I can't think of any pain that he would succumb to."

"I know something he might succumb to," Laychel began. "But the thought of doing it…again…" She decided to let Rugen's imagination fill in the gaps. She looked up at him and bit her lip. His eyes held such concern for her she found it hard to keep from laughing.

"I can't ask you to do anything like that," he told her, shaking his head.

"And I can't stand the thought of being a prisoner to a Force-necklace for the rest of my life!" She turned away from him and sobbed loudly. "Just kill me now – you will have the necklace and I will be free."

"Actually, it doesn't work that way," it was Rugen's turn to avoid her eyes. "If I thought I could get it by killing you we would have killed you in the street," he admitted, then turned to her quickly. "You must realize I didn't know you – didn't know how you ended up with him…"

"It's all right, I understand."

"I'm sorry, Laychel," Rugen moved in close to her and took her in his embrace, holding her close to him. Laychel responded when he pushed his lips against hers, but broke away after only a few seconds.

"I…I can't get him out of my head," Laychel whispered, holding her hand over her mouth. "May I have a drink, please? Just some water…"

Rugen got her a glass and she drank it quickly.

"I do want this thing off of me," she said, trying to sound resolved to her decision. "I am willing to go through…anything at this point to get rid of it."

"Maybe you can…"

"What?"

"Well…trick him into telling you," Rugen suggested. "You could pretend to be on his side and get the information we need from him." Laychel felt panic well up and she turned quickly to Rugen, sure he must have been toying with her the whole time. His stance had not changed - he was not faking this. Laychel shook her head in wonderment.

"I think you could do it," he said. "I think he would tell you," Rugen smiled boyishly. "I know I would."

Laychel almost felt bad for him, but forced the thought from her mind. He was really very sweet, and treating her in a way that she was not accustomed to. Deceiving him was far too easy, and she was feeling guilty.

"I am willing to try anything."

Rugen explained his plan to her. She would go into his cell alone, presumably she had escaped Rugen's men and now wanted to free him, but would not know how to get the bonds off. Maybe if he would remove the necklace and wear it himself, he could get enough Force power from it to break the chains. Laychel thought it was fairly ineffective, but no more so than her plan to trick Rugen into helping her and her Master. She agreed to do it, asking for another glass of water.

"I think the air here is making me dehydrated," she smiled as she downed another glass, then another.

Rugen tried to comfort and coach her as the went to the cell, assuring her that they would be close outside the door, and she only need scream and they would be right there to protect her from the monster in chains. Laychel was just glad she did not have to try to hide her nervousness. She had no idea if her own plan would work or not. Time to find out.

"This is the key to the cell," Rugen said, handing her a small ring of keys. "These other keys are similar to the ones for the shackles, but they are not the right ones. It might be a good diversion, and you can say you got them from one of the guards.

Laychel agreed and took a deep breath. Rugen wished her luck and she opened the door, slipping quickly inside and shutting it again.

Maul was in the same position he was when she left him, hanging on the wall with his eyes blazing down at her. She smiled broadly at him and put a finger over her lips.

"You have the keys?" he said.

"Shhhh…" she came up close to him, and couldn't help herself. She took his mouth in hers again, but he pulled away from her.

"I will gladly fuck you once we get back to the Infiltrator," he snarled. "Now if you have a plan, get on with it!"

Laychel stifled a laugh, then leaned over close to his ear. "I just might hold you to that promise, Lord Maul. Now close your eyes."

"There is no time…"

"Close them! I can't do this if you're watching me!"

Maul looked at her in confusion, but then cautiously complied.

Laychel checked for sounds at the door, then hiked up her dress and climbed on to the little table and straddled over the globe. Her bladder was about to burst.

"What the _hell_…?"

"Close your eyes!" Maul looked up at the ceiling and Laychel relieved her aching bladder over top of the anti-Force globe. "I just hope this works," she mumbled.

"You idiotic, stupid slave!" Maul began to yell at her. "If I could but tear these chains from the wall I'd wrap them around your neck…"

Lord Maul's body flung forward, the concentration of Force power locked up inside of him suddenly bursting through. He crashed into Laychel, flattening her against the wall and breaking the table below her. He stared down at her body underneath his and saw her hopeful smile.

Maul grabbed her by the shoulders and licked her from her chin up to the tip of her nose. Laychel felt her heart try to rip its way out of her ribcage. He jumped up and tore the cuffs from his wrists, thighs and ankles.

"If it starts to dry out," Laychel told him, "it might start working again."

"That?" Maul pointed at the dripping globe. "It takes the Force from me?"

Laychel nodded. Maul placed a gloved hand over the door.

"They are outside," he said.

"Yes, waiting for me to call out if I need help."

"Call them," Maul ordered.

"But Lord Maul, we may be able to…"

"_Call them!_"

Laychel hesitated. She knew the look he had in his fiery eyes. Whoever walked into the room would die. She thought about Rugen and his gentle words to her. Yes, she had been deceitful, but only to get herself and her Master free of this place. She did not want him to die because of her efforts.

Maul stared into her. He was not looking into her eyes, but into her soul – she could feel his energy coursing through her mind. He reached her in one step, grabbed her roughly by the front of her dress and pulled her close.

"_You will suffer for your disobedience_!" With a wave of his hand the door flew off of it's hinges and smashed into the wall on the other side. Rugen and his men were in the room in seconds, Rugen screaming her name. He jumped at Maul, who still held Laychel in his fist. The Sith's foot flew out behind him and landed square in Rugen's chest, sending him flying. The other two guards fired blasters, which never found their mark.

The next few minutes went by so quickly Laychel could hardly take a breath. When Maul finished with the men in the cell, he dragged her down the corridor, killing several other guards who reacted to the alarm. They were ill prepared, and each one met a fate as bad as the last. He hauled her to Rugen's room where she had eaten dinner – her last water glass still on the table – and located his lightsaber and cloak. When they finally made it out to the street Maul pulled her to the side of the building and held her up against the wall as he paused for a moment to get his bearings and make his plan.

"Master," she gasped, "I can hardly…breathe…"

He glared up at her and then let her drop. Laychel coughed and tried to fight off the remnants of his choking grip. Her eyes burned with tears. Rugen – he had literally torn Rugen's head from his shoulders. Blood covered the floor of the small cell in seconds. Her dress was splattered with it.

Darth Maul seemed to have come to some sort of decision, pulled her up to her feet without a word and continued to manhandle her down the darkened corridor. They could see the city gates once they reached the end of the long building, but Maul did not head in that direction. Even Laychel could sense the danger there. Instead, he dragged her back the other direction to the high city wall.

"Master, please…" she silenced, as the Force grip on her throat demanded her to. Laychel didn't think she had ever seen him so furious, and she had never felt so frightened of him.

Maul looked up at the top of the wall, then back at Laychel. It had been precisely fourteen minutes and eleven seconds since she had defied him in the cell. His fury had not waned, but grown. He had come very, very close to decapitating her along with her new found friend, but gathered his senses long enough to see her death would result in the loss of the artifact he must return to his Master. Ever since they had arrived on the planet she had been nothing but a nuisance. Granted, she had located the artifact, but he would have found it eventually without her. In the meantime he had to rescue her from a would-be rapist/murderer, buy her clothes and put up with her childish flirtations.

Now she posed another problem – alone he could easily jump the city wall. He didn't know if he could make it holding on to her.

_Throw her up_, he thought, but knew she could be killed in the fall. Part of him smirked at the mental image. He looked down at her, cowering at his feet like some wounded puppy. He hated weakness. He could hardly believe he had actually been considering bedding this pathetic creature.

He was left with little choice – he had to try and carry her.

"Get up," he snapped. She obeyed him quickly enough now. He knelt down to one knee. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on. If you say anything to me I will kill you and leave you here." He wasn't about to listen to any meager protest. She did as he said.

Darth Maul positioned himself at the base of the wall, looking up to the top. He gauged the distance at five and a half meters, pulled the dark side energy around himself and leapt, just barely reaching the top. He jumped back down on the other side with ease and disentangled himself from the slave.

Checking to the left, then the right and listening closely, he proceeded off through the forest. Laychel had to scramble to catch up with him. Maul's teachings as a Sith Lord allowed him to proceed quickly and silently through the woods, but Laychel had no such lessons.

Small forest animals scampered up trees and under shrubs as they passed. Laychel didn't know how long they walked through scratchy undergrowth that clung to her hair and clothes. She was completely exhausted, but still had to move quickly to keep from being left behind. Her legs ached terribly, but the nearly palpable anger from her Master kept her silent about their pace, until she simply couldn't go any farther and tripped over a rock, splashing into a thin trickle of water flowing across the ground.

She tried to push herself up again, but could only make it as far as her knees when she noticed a deep gash along one calf. She dropped back to the ground.

Darth Maul felt her mental cry of pain behind him. He stopped and turned back around, his mind reaching out to find her. He was finally beginning to calm down, his remaining anger mostly directed at himself. It was bad enough that he had not understood the necklace for what it was the moment he first touched it, but then to be so unaware he walked headlong into an awaiting trap – it was inexcusable. He would need to find a way to make this particular lesson implant itself deeply in his mind. Not even Sidious' punishments would be sufficient.

He found her lying on her side, her leg badly cut from when she fell against a group of sharp stones. Her eyes were open, but she did not look up to him when he approached. She looked so small and frail there on the ground, Maul found it hard to believe he had been dependant on her for his escape. But she had found the way, had removed the barriers around him and allowed him to act. He was, he realized, indebted to her.

"I thought…you would…" Laychel winced at the pain in her leg as Maul bent over and picked her up. "Leave me here," she managed to finish.

In the dark of the forest Laychel could only make out the red markings on his face – the darker parts completely obscured by the surrounding shadows. Maul held her with one arm curled around her shoulders and the other under her knees, carefully holding the injured part of her leg away from him. Without a word he began walking again.

With her eyes closed and her head resting on the Dark Lord's chest, Laychel bounced around as Maul carried her quickly through the undergrowth. She was utterly exhausted, and didn't think she had ever felt so bad in her life. She really had thought he would not bother to come back for her, which is why she didn't bother to call out to him when she fell. When he did appear at her side, she had half expected him to kick her, not pick her up. She half wished that he had left her there to die.

Laychel was deeply, deeply ashamed.

She was born and raised a slave. Her teachings in her profession went back farther in her life than did Maul's. She had been trained all her life to obey her Master, whatever the command might be. She had not only hesitated, but refused to comply with Lord Maul's wishes and openly defied him. She deserved to die.

The necklace on her throat could be the only reason he returned for her at all, she knew that. It was his mission, after all, to return the piece to Lord Sidious and he could hardly leave it behind. Since it wouldn't come off, she realized he must feel completely trapped with her presence until it could be removed. She was slowing him down even now, and in the way.

Her leg was beginning to throb painfully. She didn't really pay much attention to it, the pain in her mind and heart made her leg not matter so much. She opened her eyes and looked up at her Master.

He was looking straight ahead, his eyes flashing back and forth surveying his path. Seeing him for the first time in this sort of natural low light, she realized that his eyes – much like felines she had seen on her home planet – reflected the small amount of present light off his retina, making his nighttime vision much better than hers. The effect made him look somewhat surreal, and Laychel wondered if, like a cat, he was color blind. When he blinked his eyes completely disappeared from her vision as the deep black of his eyelids meshed with the black around his eyes. He was beautiful to her.

"Master?" Laychel heard herself whisper, and wondered what she was planning to say if he responded. He did glance down at her briefly, which she assumed was as much response as she could hope for.

"Master," she said again, and felt the word choke her. "Master…I'm sorry. I never wanted to defy you, Master. I was wrong, and I will never question you again, Master please…please forgive me," she felt tears falling from her cheeks onto his shirt. "I love you, Master," she finally whispered.

"Silence," Maul said, but his voice was not harsh. "You are hurt and you are developing a fever from your wound. We can talk after we get out of here and your wound has been cleaned, if you still feel it is necessary."

Laychel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Maul felt her soft crying stop as she drifted off into sleep.

Tiny blades of dew-covered grasses reached up and tickled at Laychel's nose. She opened her eyes and rubbed the plants away from her, tying to collect her sense. It was dawn, the low light and chirping birds told her that much. She way laying on a small patch of grass near the edge of the wooded area. She craned her neck around until she saw Darth Maul, lying on his stomach a few feet closer to the cleared area with a pair of electro-binoculars in his hands. She attempted to roll over and get up, but shooting pain slid up her leg and spread like mynoks over power cables.

"Ahhh!" she cried out, clutching her leg. Darth Maul moved over to her quickly and placed his hand over her mouth. His other hand stroked her temple and he uttered a single word.

"Rest."

Laychel fell back to the ground, not unconscious but near it. She strained to look up at him.

"They have found the Infiltrator," her Master told her quietly. "There are a dozen or so around it, and they have disabled to cloaking device. I still feel the Force here, in the woods, but a few meters beyond and I am blind."

"They have the anti-Force globes there," Laychel said, matching his quiet tone.

"I cannot see them, but they must be there."

"What will we do?"

"Wait."

Darth Maul didn't know how long they could really wait. Laychel's leg was in bad shape, and he had never mastered the art of Force healing anyone other than himself, and even that ability had more to do with removal of pain than actual physical mending. Bacteria were building up in her leg and if she did not receive real medical attention within the next day, she would lose it.

"Master," her whisper was barely audible. "Master – it's my fault." He looked to her, seeing her shameful tears. "I told them about the ship – I said your apprentice was on it."

"Apprentice…?"

"I told Rugen you were the Master Sith."

Maul considered all of this. It had been less than eight hours since they had escaped, which would have been plenty of time for the group to reach the ship, destroy the cloak and set up camp. At least, if they knew exactly where to look. No known devices could track his cloaked vessel, and they would have needed the exact coordinates to locate it that quickly. Laychel didn't have the exact coordinates to give.

"I don't think your information would have been enough," he told her and rubbed some of her tears away from her face. "Do not blame yourself, it will not help matters anyway."

Crawling back to the edge of the forest, Maul pulled the electro-binoculars back out and reassessed the group around his ship. It was another open area and difficult to defend. If he could get into the ship, he would be able to defeat them as they tried to enter, but he didn't think he would make it that far. Not without the Force as a guide. He was going to have to come up with something else.

Maul never got the chance.

He silently cursed as huge towing machines appeared over the horizon and the men began to attach his ship to them. He thought quickly – his first course of action now had to be getting Laychel to a medical unit. That meant going into a populated area. The Dark Lord had no interest in returning to the place they came from, so the next town would have to suffice. He reached out with his Force senses for large concentrations of humanoid life. In front of him, the Force-less bubble prevented him from seeing what lay beyond, so he focused his attention on the woods to the right and back of him. Back over his right shoulder, perhaps eight or ten kilometers from their position, was a small population – nothing like where they came from, but it should be large enough for what he needed.

Laychel felt Maul's arms grip her and hold her up to him again. He began walking quickly away from the ship. Laychel wanted to inquire, but the pain in her leg overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

Maul ran most of the way.

The village he found wasn't completely primitive, but he thought it might as well be. The buildings were of a little higher quality than a basic shack. Most of them were built into the ground slightly with cave-like openings in the front to allow passage.

As he looked around at the inhabitants, he saw nothing but humans. That he took as a good sign, for once. They would be more likely to be able to treat another human. He approached a burly man who did not retreat back into his dwelling when Maul approached.

"This woman needs medical attention," Maul's crystal voice crooned at the human, who blinked a couple of times, somewhat dazed.

"She needs medical attention," he said.

"Take us to a doctor."

"Yeah…uh…come this way – I'll take you to a doctor."

Surprisingly enough, the human female physician actually seemed to know what she was doing. Maul stood off to the side, arms folded. The doctor prepared Laychel's leg by cleaning the infected wound and stitching up the torn flesh, shaking her head the entire time.

"How did this happen?" the doctor asked. Maul dismissed her with a wave.

"It is not important," he said. The doctor snorted and continued her work, her will a bit stronger than he had anticipated and she did not fall for his tricks. The leg was bandaged completely from knee to ankle when she was finished. A nurse placed a long hypodermic in the doctor's hand, who then injected the anti-bacterial fluid into Laychel's system.

"She should rest for a few hours," the doctor said. "Then I can apply the skin graft and she should not feel any more pain after that." The doctor looked up to him, questioningly. "You are her husband?"

Maul gave the smallest of nods, not bothering to waste his efforts with mind tricks. Deceit would be enough for now.

"There's no inn here, so I suppose you can stay with her. I will be back in the morning to do the skin graft."

Maul hated the thought of wasting an entire day when his ship was probably being torn apart at the very moment. He began to breathe slowly and deeply, entering a state of slight meditation to bring himself in control. He could not change what had already happened. He needed to come up with an alternative.

The most logical thought seemed to be to leave the slave woman here while he retrieved his ship and came back to get her, but he didn't quite believe she would be safe, even in this remote village. It was still the closest place to the main city, and seeking them out here would not be an unreasonable course of action. He didn't think he could leave her with the artifact around her neck. He would have to wait for her to recover.

Then what?

He sat back in the one chair, templed his fingers under his chin and thought. He needed an ally – someone local to retrieve his ship for him. He was hunted in the main town now, and would need to remain out of sight. He nodded to himself. His first port of call would have to be the local hangout for rough necks and thieves.

Slipping nervous feet on to the cool floor of the medical center sent a jolt up Laychel's legs, but she managed to put her weight on them without much pain. The skin graft was very well done, and the doctor did not think any scarring would occur.

"Your husband's got the town talking up a storm," the doctor said conversationally.

"Oh…" Laychel realized what the woman was talking about. "I supposed you don't get many of his kind here."

"Or anywhere else, I'll bet," the doctor gave her a knowing look, though Laychel wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Maul was standing in the corner outside the room. He approached her as she walked out and smiled at him.

"Good as new," she announced.

"We must leave now," he said softly, noticing the doctor's soft scowl. It suddenly occurred to him just what the doctor's looks and comments had been about. She believed he was responsible for the injury, like some pathetic abusive mate. Maul reached out and took Laychel gently by her hand and began to lead her out. As he passed the doctor, he dropped the last of his coin him her hand. "If I am given the chance," he told her, "I can return with more."

The doctor looked at the gold bars in her hand, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't think that will be necessary," she said. "Thank you."

Maul walked quickly, but not hurriedly to the outskirts of the village, Laychel's hand still grasped in his. He wondered why he was suddenly trying to keep her safe when that had not been part of his concern before. He knew his attitude towards her had changed since she had proved herself useful in their escape. Her actions had puzzled him – as a slave he would have thought she would take the opportunity to free herself, not come back to help her Master return her to slavery. He considered his words in the cell, and wondered if when the time came she would really want his attentions.

When they reached the edge of town he found a small area where a variety of cheap and outdated all-terrain crafts, ready for use. He acquired one that would fit them both comfortably and they sped their way back to Machtig City.

The trip was short, especially compared to the laborious journey they had made through the woods the last time. Once they reached the city, Maul deposited the speeder in the forest and they continued through the gates on foot, careful to blend into the crowd as much as possible.

Laychel noticed the Force-cloak he drew around himself seemed to do very well at keeping his features obscured from others. They simply didn't take notice of him, even though he was right there to be noticed. _Like the anti-Force globes,_ Laychel thought. _Your eyes just glance over them._

Throughout the speeder trip, Laychel had attempted to get him to say something to her, but to no avail. She finally gave up, assuming he would let her in on whatever plan he had come up with when he felt it was necessary. She just followed him in silence.

Finally, Maul stopped in front of a tavern and ushered her inside. Laychel immediately felt him drop his mental cloak and escort her to a table against the far wall, every eye in the place on them. A bartender approached and asked for their order. Maul made a request for both of them, which the bartender brought back quickly.

"Drink," Maul said. "It will make us look less conspicuous." Laychel shook her head, not understanding what he was dong at all, but not about to question him again. It wasn't long before the meaning was all too clear.

"Welcome, stranger," a large, tanned human stopped at the edge of their table and addressed Maul. "My name's Folm Gordon and I thought you just might be interested in doing a little business." The man kept speaking to Maul, but his glances continuously swayed over to Laychel. His eyes made her want to squirm away and hide in a big hole. Maul apparently noticed his looks as well, and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

It was not a gesture she had known before, but she certainly wasn't going to break away from it.

"What did you have in mind?" the Sith asked.

"Well, that all depends on what you're in the market for," he tossed short brown curls away from his forehead and indicated the empty seat at the table. "Mind if I sit? Ya see…when it comes to this town, I am known as a man of means. A person such as yourself – no offense intended now – a person such as yourself isn't gonna to be in a place such as this unless he's lookin' for something. Am I right?"

Maul tilted his head, somewhat affirmative.

"Ya see?" the man tapped his finger on the tabletop. "I'm a good judge of character! Now, whatever you're lookin' for, I can probably get, if it's gettable. And I know you got something to offer that I'm interested in, too."

Maul tilted his head to one side, questioning.

"Now don't you be playing coy with me!" the human laughed. "You can't parade a slave around here without attracting a bit of attention." Maul smiled and nodded. "Unless I have totally lost all my cognitive functions, you're a man short on cash and in need of some help. Lucky you – you got something to offer in return," the human looked over to Laychel and licked his lips. "And she's a pretty one, too. Not much around here in the form of that kind of entertainment. She'll get a good price. I'll buy her from you outright."

Laychel found her fingers tightly gripped on Mauls' tunic. He reached up to her hair and twirled a lock of it through his fingers. Gordon's eyes followed the movement and he smiled broadly.

"Not for sale," the Dark Lord said. Laychel felt breath escape from her, though she didn't know she had been holding it.

"For rent, then," Gordon pushed.

"She's worth more than you know," Maul leaned over to the man. "I have kept her…untried."

"Master – no!" Laychel looked up at him and tried to draw away. His grip on her hair became tight as he pulled her face and looked into her eyes, his fury bearing down at her. She dropped her protest and cowered against him. _He can't be serious,_ she thought. _It's a trick – he wouldn't let this man just _take_ me!_

"Name the price," Maul's additional information and her outburst seemed to have excited the buyer more than curbed his interest. Maul had counted on that.

"My ship has been…detained," the Sith Lord revealed. "I need it retrieved."

"Not a problem," Folm Gordon beamed. "I got a lot of personal favors to call on in the detainment area."

"Make the arrangements," Maul said. "And I will deliver her to you personally."

They shook hands, the man recoiling just a little when their fingers met. He looked over to her one last time and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Be seeing you," he said, and left.

Maul finally released his grip on her hair and took a very slight sip at the drink, frowned and placed it back on the table. Laychel stared at him, waiting for his explanation. He couldn't possibly intend for her to go through with this.

"I certainly do," Darth Maul told her.

"Master," Laychel found it hard to speak at all, shock taking over her normal functions. "Lord Maul… please…I can't…"

"Would you defy me again, slave?" his voice was cold and deadly.

"No, Master," she said, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

Laychel was shaking, her eyes were red and hurt more than the pain from Lord Maul's hand when he had hit her. He had never outright hit her before. She would not try to beg him to reconsider again. It was too late now, anyway. He pushed her before him up the stairs of a dirty apartment building.

In all her time as a slave to the Sith Master and his apprentice, she had always assumed when she was old enough Lord Maul would be her first. She didn't know exactly why she believed this, except maybe because there were only the two of them to serve, and the idea of Sidious…well, she didn't care to think about it. Maul was not so much older than she, and was certainly intriguing, if not exactly attractive in the typical sense of the word. The idea that he was now turning her over to a complete stranger without a second thought – tears welled up again. She forced them away.

The door to the last apartment opened as they approached and Darth Maul brought her inside.

"Everything is taken care of," Folm Gordon smiled but elected not to shake hands with the Sith again. "Your ship had a couple tracking devices added to it – I had those removed – no extra charge. It currently is being transported to docking bay T-14. Should be there in about 2 hours. Plenty of time for your end of the bargain to be fulfilled."

Darth Maul smiled.

"If you say so," he said, the insult obviously not reaching its intended recipient. "I will return for her in two hours then," he turned to go, having to first dislodge Laychel from his tunic.

"Master," she whispered, her voice hold one final plea.

"I only ask you do not damage her beyond reason," Maul's finger stroked her cheek, but he ignored her pleading tone. "I would suggest you start slow with her – she is very good with her mouth. Worth holding out for." The door closed with a snap behind him and she was left alone with Gordon.

"With any luck," she could hear Gordon's approach though her back was turned, "he'll be late."

Laychel felt hands on her waist, turning her around to face Folm. He didn't look at her face, but watched his own hands run up and down her sides.

"How long have you been with that thing?" Folm Gordon asked, still not looking at her.

"A couple of years," she said, seeing no reason to give false information.

"That long and he hasn't fucked you? Unbelievable! Bet he's had you do everything but, huh?"

Laychel didn't respond.

"Man," he went on, still rubbing her body through her dress. "I've been jerking off half the day just thinking about it." His hands found her breasts and he fondled them roughly. Laychel closed her eyes and tried to imagine Maul's hands on her, but the image wouldn't come – she couldn't see Maul's flawless movements ever feeling so clumsy.

"Kiss me like he was sayin'…"

Laychel tried her best, finally holding her Lord's face in her thoughts as she caressed the stubbled jaw of the man she was with. She felt his tongue plunge into her mouth with a turret of saliva, almost making her gag. His hands found her firm buttocks and squeezed them unceremoniously. She ran her hands up his face and had to stop herself from recoiling when she found hair instead of horns. The thought almost made her laugh, that she would become so accustomed to the Sith's appearance that those of her own species revolted her. At least Gordon took her smile for one of requited pleasure.

He broke away from her with a kind of frantic push. He looked her up and down again, then went to a table and fumbled with the controls of a music device. Whiney brass instruments blared out of it. He turned the volume down a bit and sat in the chair next to the table.

"Why don't ya like…dance around and strip."

Maul moved as quickly and quietly as he could through the streets of Machtig City, towards the docking bays. He was a little concerned about the distance between the bays and the apartment where he had left Laychel, but it couldn't be helped. He would just have to be faster.

Once he located the appropriate docking bay, Darth Maul extracted the location of the craft detainment area from a less-than-cooperative dock guard, who now lay unconscious behind a row of crates. The detainment area was not far, and he made for it without delay.

Halfway there, he found what he was looking for.

The Infiltrator was raised onto levitating platforms and escorted by a team of droids. There were only three living escorts – two human, one Twi'lek. Maul smiled. He had counted on Gordon's need for secrecy, and had hoped the number of co-conspirators would be small. He paused in the darkened corner of two buildings and waited patiently for them to get far enough into the opening.

Lytle Thorn was "the man in charge" of this deal, he kept reminding his two cohorts. Fenrick Gordon, whose brother had gotten all this started, and the obnoxious Twi'lek called Hollend would be well-off to keep that in mind and do as he said – Folm Gordon had told them so. So when Thorn saw the shadowy man approach from the darkness he motioned for the whole group to stop.

The Sith walked straight up to him and stopped, bowing slightly. Thorn raised his head up a little higher and glanced back at his companions as if to say "Ya see – that's how it OUGHT to be!" He turned back to the dark man (he couldn't really get a good look at him under the hood) and smiled just a bit. He wasn't completely stupid, and still remained on his guard.

"What do you want here, friend?"

"I have word from Folm Gordon," Darth Maul kept his head bowed and obscured. "You are to relinquish the craft to me now and meet him in the Tavern later, as planned." The movement of his hand under the cloak was hardly noticeable.

"Uh…yeah," Thorn stepped back as if he had just had a snake thrust into his face. "You take the ship and we'll meet in the pub later."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Fenrick Gordon had just about enough of Thorn's ridiculous games. "Folm said two hours – no less. We can't turn this thing over to anybody!"

Maul turned his attention to the other man.

"Your chronometer must be incorrect. It has been two hours." Maul sent the message as best he could, but knew it was not taking hold. Like his brother, this one's will was strong.

"Like hell!" the younger Gordon said and pulled out a blaster. He fired three shots into nothing before a bright red beam cleaved him in two. The Twi'lek fell next to him, leaving only Thorn, who was still a little dazed. Maul repeated his earlier request.

"Sure, no problem," Thorn glanced down at the two bodies now lying in front of the ship.

"I think they must have gone against you wishes and visited the pub beforehand," Maul whispered to him.

"Jerks!" Thorn spat down near the bodies. He poked at a few of the controls on his handheld computer and the droids gently placed the Infiltrator neatly down on its landing gear.

"Take your time returning the droids to their hanger," Maul touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Then take a nice stroll to the pub and have a few while you wait patiently for the others."

Thorn mumbled something incomprehensible and wandered back towards the detainment station, droids in pursuit.

Darth Maul wasted no time taking command of his ship and lifting it above the buildings and over the town, back towards the apartment complex. He looked at his own chronometer – it had been nearly twenty minutes. His mind searched for Laychel, but he was having some difficulty focusing.

_The anti-Force devices_, he thought. _They have planted one on the ship._

It was the last thing he needed – he had no time to waste looking for it. It would have to wait.

The Infiltrator landed quietly on the roof of the apartment. Its pilot quickly disembarked and went to the ledge of the building, looking down at the rows of balconies below. He found he could concentrate better outside the ship, and was grateful the devices did not seem to have a wide range. He walked slowly along the ledge until he came to the right area. He dropped down to the first balcony, then climbed down the side of it to the one below, then again.

Darth Maul reached out, trying to locate Laychel's mind now that he was close. He could feel her mind screaming, but knew she was keeping her body from reacting to it. He could feel her trying to hold an image of him in her mind, but she was unable to keep up the fantasy as inexperienced hands fumbled over her and a sticky tongue covered her mouth and neck. Maul moved faster down the remaining balconies.

Gordon seemed to be done with his games and finally tossed Laychel onto the bed. He was on top of her, straddling her chest and holding his erect member in one hand. He grabbed one of her hands and guided her movements up and down his shaft.

"Blow time!" he announced and pushed the thing to her mouth. Laychel tried to prepare herself to receive him, constantly reminding herself it was what Maul wanted her to do, so she would do it. Her lips parted as she heard a familiar humming sound and Gordon jumped up to his feet.

Laychel pulled the thin sheet over herself, scrambled off the bed and threw herself at Lord Maul.

"Master!" she cried, ecstatic. She pushed against his chest, wanting to erase the last half-hour from her mind on his cloak. She felt his protective arm around her shoulders. He held Gordon at bay with the tip of one side of the lightsaber.

"You next words will pronounce his fate," Maul told her, making sure Folm Gordon heard every word. "Did he take you? Have you been defiled by him yet?"

"Fuck you, man!" Folm suddenly screamed out, apparently unaware or uncaring that he was still standing naked and slightly erect. "We had a deal."

"The deal has been altered," Maul said in his deadly soft voice. "Laychel?"

"No, Master," Laychel said. "He hadn't…yet…"

"Lucky man," Maul sneered.

"You came back for me," Laychel was somewhat convinced her mind was tricking her into thinking he had come to rescue her, but she was actually being pummeled by the slimy man across the room.

Darth Maul's eyes came down to meet hers, gazing intently at her.

"No other man will ever take you," he told her simply.

Gordon took the opportunity to produce a blaster and begin firing. Maul deflected the energy bolts with his saber, then used the Force to throw the weapon from the other man's hand.

"Be glad you did not let your lust make you act too quickly," Maul released Laychel and approached Gordon slowly. "Or you would die very painfully. Patience has saved you that pain– remember that." With a flick of his weapon, the Sith castrated Folm Gordon and left him screaming on the floor. Another swipe decapitated him.

Laychel grabbed her dress from the heap on the floor and followed Maul out the balcony doors. She still had the sheet wrapped around her and tucked up above her breasts.

"Hold on to me," her Master's voice was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped effortlessly up the balconies to the roof, where she saw the Infiltrator waiting for them. Darth Maul looked down at her.

"You are not hurt?" he inquired.

"Not really," Laychel said. She felt his hand on the back of her neck, and didn't wait for his kiss to come to her. Her hand moved up his face, feeling the tips of his lower horns under her fingertips. She held tight when she felt him pulling away.

"Didn't I already tell you once to wait until we're in the ship?" he chastised her. Laychel grinned.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

In minutes they were leaving the horrible little planet behind them. Laychel refused to even go into the cockpit to watch it fall farther behind them. She felt the inertia push from her place on the galley bench as Maul commanded the ship to enter hyperspace. Even with her eyes closed and his silent movements, she knew when he was there with her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laychel asked.

"Gordon would have seen through it. You had to believe so he would believe."

"He was horrible."

"Do not think of it," Maul said, coming closer to her and keeling down beside the bench.

"I felt sick," she said.

Maul took her head in both of his hands and held her so she was looking directly at him.

"No other man will ever have you," he said for the second time that evening. "Tonight I am going to make you mine alone." As if the promise was to be sealed with a kiss, his mouth encompassed hers and his tongue gently stroked her. Laychel laid back on the bench, Maul following her, and she wondered if this was just a fantasy, like so many that had come before. His hands stroked her face and neck, never going any lower. His fingers fanned her hair out on the seat of the bench. The hood of his cloak fell back as Laychel's hands pushed it away from his head.

The tip of her finger traced the markings on his right cheek, moving slowly up and around his cheekbone to the short side horn in from of his ear. Darth Maul turned his head to one side, making it easier for her to follow the design up the side of his head, his eyes never moving from hers. As she traced the base of the horn she felt the slightest tension in his muscles and saw a tiny flicker – barely noticeable – in his eyes.

"Does that feel good?" she asked quietly. He reached up and took her hand in his, pulling it away from his skin and moving away from her. Laychel's heart sank.

"Not time yet," he said, and pulled her up to her feet. "Rugen's men put one of the globes on the ship. It must be found now."

The search didn't take long in the small ship. The globe really appeared to be left rather than hidden. Maul found it in the compartment his speeder would normally be located. He looked at the thing, his first reaction to throw it out the airlock. He held it in his hand – even through the glove it made his skin crawl. He remembered Laychel's drowning of the thing in the cell, and chose to douse it in the bathroom sink instead of destroying it. Perhaps Darth Sidious would find it of some little interest. He still found it almost difficult to look at, and thoughts of it left his mind immediately when it was out of sight. Maul turned his attention back to the slave woman, still searching in the cockpit. He came at her from behind, she issuing a short cry as his arms closed around her waist and turned her around. He kissed her quickly.

She was still draped in the sheet from Gordon's apartment. Maul pulled at it and tossed it to the side, leaving her naked and vulnerable in front of him. He took her by the hand and led her not to the bedroom, as she thought he would, but to the washroom.

Once beyond the door he opened the shower and guided her inside.

"Make it as hot as you can stand," he told her. She turned the faucet on and steamy water poured out and over her feet. She moved in slowly, testing the temperature and nudging it up a little as she got used to it. She looked over her shoulder to see her Master's cloak draped over the counter. He pulled off each of his gloves in turn, eyes watching her as the heat from the shower covered her body and began to steam up the entire room. He removed his tunic, bringing it quickly over his head and let it join the cloak. Laychel's breath caught in her throat as he brought his hands to his waist and lowered his trousers.

He was actually better than she had imagined. His well-toned and defined musculature continued down from his taut stomach followed by lines of red and black, outlining each greater muscle. He was completely covered in the primal markings, even the head of his penis marked with the same design as on his chin. He was bigger than Gordon, she realized, and then also noticed he was not yet aroused. Laychel had to tear her eyes away from the sight of him as he came closer and joined her in the water.

Without a word he turned her carefully so she faced the back wall. Water cascaded around her face and in her eyes, which she held shut. She felt his hands, slippery with foaming lather begin to move over her back and shoulders. She started to turn around, but he stopped her.

"I should be washing you," Laychel said. "I am your slave…"

"Hush," the Sith commanded. "You talk too much."

Laychel obeyed and closed her eyes again, giving in completely to the feelings he was bringing out in her body. As his hands moved over her sides she told herself he had never touched her there before – and again when his fingers reached her stomach, and everywhere else they touched. Laychel braced herself against the back of the shower with her hands as he moved his fingers up to join with hers, then back down again, over the tender skin under her arms and down her sides to her hips. He studiously avoided the parts she wanted him most to touch – her breasts, her inner thighs, between her legs.

Strong arms wrapped completely around her midsection and she felt his forehead push slightly against her shoulder blade. He inhaled deeply.

_Finally_, he thought. The scent of that human man was off her skin and no longer making him want to retch. The thought that a man would use physical strength to overcome and defile a woman made him sick, slave or not. He was still hesitant to mate this human woman, since he believed her desire came more from a sense of obligation than anything else. But she seemed so willing and it had been a very long time for him.

His loosened his grip on her and she turned to face him. He looked at her closely, the brilliant blue of her eyes, her pale skin in contrast to her hair as dark as his skin. He noticed they were almost the same shade as darker parts of the gem at her throat. The Sith apprentice reached out and fingered the stone and was instantly hit with a course of raging power. For a brief moment he was completely consumed in lust – so much so he couldn't even act on it. He fought for command of his senses – trying to push the blinding energy away from him. He barely succeeded. Catching his breath and looking at the slave next to him Maul realized she was completely unaware of what had happened to him, her attention drawn to the pattern on his chest she traced with her fingers.

Breathing deeply, Darth Maul regained some sense of himself and decided activating the stone while in the shower with a naked woman was not something to be repeated. Avoiding the stone, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue touching her lips softly.

Feeling like she had just spun down a black hole, dazed and in awe of the male specimen before her, Laychel tried to keep from simply falling over with hunger and passion for him. It seemed to her she had been waiting all her life for this moment, and now that it was here she didn't know what to do. She no experience – not with anyone. She wasn't about to count the perverted games Gordon had her do, and was trying desperately to forget any of that occurred at all. Instead, she concentrated on the strong hands touching her and the gentle mouth against hers.

Turning a little to the side, Maul positioned himself under the jet of water and faced upward into it. He ran his hands over his face and across the crown on his scalp. He stepped slightly away from the stream and shook water from his head.

"Is it my turn yet?" Laychel asked. Maul narrowed his eyes. "To wash you," she added, smiling.

"If that is what you want," he replied.

"I do want," she whispered, and poured some of the liquid cleanser into her hands. She started at his shoulders, because she just couldn't quite look him in the eye. Her hands moved rhythmically over his muscled arms and chest and down to the rippled abdomen.

Laychel found her eyes often drifting down to the less familiar parts of him. She had expected him to be excited, aroused like she felt through her body, but if he was aroused the most intimate part of him did not reveal it. She wanted to run her soapy hands over it, just to see if that would stimulate him to full size, but she couldn't quite bring herself to touch him there.

Instead, she ran her hands up his pectorals and around to the back of his neck, pushing her body close to his. They kissed softly, then with more force until Maul took her arms from his neck and shut off the water.

He brought her out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist. He picked up another towel and motioned her close to him. The Sith gently dried her face, shoulders and arms. He ran the towel over her hair which lay slick down her back. He moved around to her shoulder blades and ran the towel down her spine. Laychel could feel his deft fingers brushing the top of her shoulder.

"Is there hair on all of your body?" he asked abruptly.

"Well," Laychel considered. "Most of it. A little, at least. Except for hands and feet." Maul took her hand in his, brushing the hairs on top of her fingers. Laychel turned her hand palm up and he studied it. "You act like you've never seen a human before," Laychel smiled.

"Not this close," Maul admitted. "Not without their death being my intent."

"You haven't been with human women before?" Laychel asked, assuming he had.

"Sexually? No," his bluntness took her off guard. He moved his fingers up her arm, tickling where her arm met her body. "There's no hair here," he said.

"Well…it was removed when I was younger. And the hair from my legs. It's a rather silly custom for human women." She paused. "I thought you would have been with a human before."

"The opportunity had not presented itself before now," Maul replied.

"You have been with another Iridonian?"

Maul closed his eyes for a moment and Laychel could feel the energy from his body – anger manifesting itself as heat. She could almost feel him fighting to keep his breath at a steady pace.

"Do you wish me to discuss my sexual past or conduct my sexual future?"

Laychel withdrew a little, suddenly frightened and wondering what the hell she was doing. Her fantasies had been filled with them both consumed by undeniable passion and a lot of writhing about on the floor – not this. He seemed as indifferent to her as he had the day she first saw him, and that was not part of her desires.

The Sith Lord turned her around to face him, studying her face.

"You emit such as strange combination of emotions I do not know what to make of them," he admitted. Laychel backed up a bit, finding the wall of the washroom close behind her. She shivered, but not at the touch of the cold metal. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the man in front of her, and tried to bring her breathing back under control, but she did not have the constitution of a Sith and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry, and pushed past him and out the door. He did not try to stop her.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: ** Star Wars characters, names and places belong to George Lucas and no money is made off of them by me. Everything else is original and belongs to me and may not be used without permission. - Savage_

**_Rated M/NC-17 for violence and sex._**

**

* * *

**

**_Servant to the Sith - Part 3  
_**

The cockpit lights were out and the swirling colors of hyperspace did not offer much luminescence either. Darth Maul sat quietly in the darkness, feeling more comfortable there than he ever did in brightly lit places. He held the long shaft of his dual lightsaber, slowly stoking the metal with his gloved finger, as if polishing it, but his mind was not on the weapon.

He couldn't really remember feeling so confused. Perhaps this is what Lord Sidious had meant about letting lust consume him, though he did not feel consumed. Just the opposite – he felt empty. Though he could sense the mind of the young woman in the room behind him, he did not attempt to read her. Her thoughts were so jumbled and her emotions so mixed together he could not make sense of it anyway. He did not think he could have been mistaken about her desire for him, and did not understand why she would suddenly pull away. Maul knew this was not something that he should allow to bother him as it obviously was, but found he couldn't concentrate enough to push it aside. When he tried, an image of his hands running over the soft downy hair on her skin overcame him and he could not force it away from his mind.

With a dull hum one half of the lightsaber ignited, and he focused on the bright red glow that crawled over the Infiltrator's controls. He used his teeth to remove one of his gloves and held the tip of his finger up to the bright blade. Maul moved it closer until he could feel the heat – just a little, and not enough to hurt. Still, it sparked memories he felt he needed to confront.

Darth Sidious had called it a test of perseverance – of willpower. He had warned Maul before he left that it would involve pain and humiliation. He wanted his apprentice to experience these things and know how to block the emotions from his mind, turn them back on his enemies and overcome. His fighting skills were well-honed by this time. He was effective with a single-bladed lightsaber, but was not the sword master he became later, and had not yet constructed his own saber. He had been tattooed the week before – on his eighteenth birthday.

The kidnappers were not just Force-sensitive, they were truly powerful. He never knew they were there before they were on him, and he had been on his guard. Maul fought to the best of his hand-to-hand combat ability, but was overwhelmed and injected with a sedative. They took him out of Sidious' quarters and down to one of the seedier sections of Coruscant. He was kept drugged for some time – he wasn't sure how long. When Maul finally began to regain his senses, his eyes focused on a pair of Gamorrean guards and a Twi'lek woman. The woman was bound by her hands from a thin strap embedded in the ceiling. She was crying. Maul realized he had been tied spread-eagle on a small mattress on the floor.

The guards grunted to themselves in a language that was not known to Maul and one left the room. When he returned, he was accompanied by a male Twi'lek and a female from Malachor.

"The young warrior awakens!" the female said. "I am Jiher, though you can just call me 'Highness,' if you like." Maul narrowed his eyes at her but did not respond. "Yes, I was told you aren't to vocal type. No matter. You will be vocalizing soon enough."

Many of the details for the following days were lost to him – thankfully. He remembered his first sexual experience had been with the Malachorian, and not completely unpleasant except for the audience and the simple fact that he did not want to be there. She certainly had a way of making his body respond, despite the reluctance of his mind. When he was raped by the Twi'lek male, it had been completely different. The was no pleasure mixed in with the pain, just degradation. Though Maul had not been able to force the pain from his mind he had at least managed to keep himself silent throughout the experience, trying to concentrate on whatever it was he was supposed to be learning from this. Pain he already understood, but the sense of helplessness to defend himself and to keep his body from reacting was unbearable.

At one point, the Gamoreans killed the other prisoner. Jiher used her subtle and not-so-subtle charms to bring about his body's compliance as he watched them torture the woman to death. As she went cold with death he found himself shutting down and withdrawing into himself. Their torture of his body brought about no more reaction. Jiher eventually gave up, his member no longer responding to her urgings.

It occurred to Darth Maul that he still wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to have learned from the ordeal. His finger was beginning to feel pain from the saber blade, the flash of burning not unlike the Twi'lek male's abuse.

"Master?"

He had been so deep in thought he was not paying attention to his surroundings. Laychel had crept up on him so silently her whisper nearly got her arm severed. Darth Maul regained himself quickly enough that she probably didn't know she had startled him. He flipped the lightsaber's switch and the red glow vanished. Still, he did not turn her direction.

"Master," Laychel kept her head bowed matching her kneeling stance. "I'm very sorry Master – I don't know exactly what came over me. Please, Master…"

Maul finally moved his eyes to her looking up at him, the wet streaks down her face outlined in the dim light. She certainly was confusing to him. He felt her hand against his leg.

"I don't want you to be angry with me," she whispered, then pulled her hand back, bowed her head and closed her eyes. Maul thought she looked like she was waiting for her executioner to walk up and remove her head from her shoulders. He considered telling her he did not feel any anger towards her, but thought he might wait and see what else she had to say first.

Laychel hoped for once he would bother to say _something_ to her, but knew he would not. She understood now that he had no interest in her – not even much interest in her as a slave, let alone a woman. His lack of physical attraction for her was obvious in the shower. Her whole body had ached for him, but he might as well been washing one of the sparring droids.

"I will not bother you again, my Lord." She started to get up to leave. Maul reached out with one hand and gripped her upper arm. Laychel froze, waiting for him to strike her, but it didn't happen. She looked up to see his hand moving to her face slowly. He caressed her cheek, wiping away the stains from her tears with his thumb.

"Lord Maul, please don't…" she tried to back up away from him, but he rose from his chair and his movements followed her. "I don't want to be with you because you pity me, or you feel some sense of repayment for helping you escape."

"I am much more self-centered than that," Maul said.

"What?"

"If I intend to take you to my bed it is because I desire it – there is no other reason," Maul took her face in his hands, concentrating on her thoughts once more. "I do not reveal my emotions to anyone before I am ready. You have presumed too much, young slave."

Finally, Laychel had come to the conclusion that it was not to be – he didn't want her, so what was he saying now? She never had any delusions that he might feel more than lust for her, but hoped that she could at least work with that. Now she didn't know what to think or to say. She felt her teeth bite into the tender skin of her lower lip and tried to fight back more tears.

Maul's hand reached up and stroked down the length of her dark hair. He pushed some of it away from her ear and leaned over, taking her lobe in his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. Laychel gasped at the sensation – just a little.

"Do you think you want me to lose myself in lust and desire for you?" he asked in a slow, harsh whisper. "Do you believe you desire me to lose control when I am with you? Do you think I should let my passion overcome me?"

"I…I don't know," Laychel was trembling under his hands. "I think so…"

"Do you fear my anger?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes, expecting his wrath to emerge.

"Fear my passion more."

The warmth from his mouth covered her neck and moved down to her shoulder, carefully avoiding the blue-green gem. Laychel held her breath as steady as she held her body – the myriad of sensations coursing through her making it difficult to stand. Maul's hand pushed the fabric of her blouse off of her shoulders and let it fall around her ankles. One finger drew a line down from her shoulder to the top of her now bare breast and circled around to the bottom where the rest of his fingers joined together to cup the sensitive flesh and lift it slightly. His thumb brushed over the nipple as his mouth found hers.

Their tongues met and his touched hers delicately, encouraging her to explore him. She reached into his mouth with her tongue and delved into the soft contours. She ran her hand up along his neck and touched the short horn at his temple. Breaking the kiss he pulled away with a sharp intake of breath.

"If you want your first time to last more than ten minutes do not touch my horns just yet."

Laychel pulled back, afraid she had offended him in some way, but when she looked up at him he was smiling at her.

"Don't misunderstand," he said. "I find your touch exquisite. A bit _too_ good."

For a brief moment, Laychel saw what she thought was true passion in his eyes – though playful, not consuming like she thought her eyes must show. She reached up to touch his neck and let her hand flow downward this time pushing the part in his tunic wider. Maul assisted, removing the cloth from his torso completely. The pattern on his chest was almost becoming familiar to her.

Laychel's feet left the ground as the Sith picked her up and headed out of the cramped cockpit, his eyes locked with hers. He pushed the door to the bedroom aside with a thought and carried her into it. She considered taking a moment to look around the small room she had never been in before, but couldn't take her eyes from Lord Maul's.

Carefully, Maul placed her on her back against the mattress and crawled over her. He kept his palms flat and out to the side so as not to overwhelm her with his weight. He looked deep into her eyes, silently memorizing every slight color variation throughout the iris of each. He leaned over and touched his lips to her neck feeling her back arch up to meet him. His mouth moved down and took her hardened nipple and he felt her nails raking his shoulders. His eyes glanced up to her face, the back of her head pressed firmly against the pillow as his lips and tongue massaged her. He contemplated how to take her – quickly, or draw it out; bring her to her peak first or let her experience his. He did not know what her species preferred, and would have to try to draw the information from her as they went along. Another thought occurred to him – completion of the act would most certainly hurt her. How much, he did not know.

Laychel felt his movements center back on her face and opened her eyes to smile at him. His fiery orbs encompassed her and drew her into them. He stroked her cheek and reached out with the Force to know her thoughts. He felt her excitement and her fear. His lips came down but didn't quite meet with hers.

"You know there will be some pain," he said, his hands weaving through her hair. He liked the feel and texture of it. "I will be slow so you can get used to me inside of you."

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, embarrassed.

"You will know when it's time," Maul reassured her. He stroked down both her sides with his hands, letting his muted talons scratch her skin slightly. He was holding his weight above her by his legs alone, which was not comfortable, but he maintained, wanting to touch every part of her and watch her reaction. She mirrored his actions with her own, stopping at the top of his waist and nudging her fingers inside the fabric there. He moved up a little, allowing her greater access. She pushed down, her thumbs locking outside the cloth while the rest of her fingers were inside. Maul bent his knees up so she could remove his pants and straddled her.

This time Maul caught her downcast look of disappointment that he was not already in full erection. He smiled a bit and nuzzled her chin and neck.

His breath was hot in her ear. Laychel felt his hand encompass hers and bring her fingers down his abdomen until they reached the base of his shaft. He guided her motions up and over his length, then down the other side. She could feel the soft silken flesh begin to harden and grow. He released her hand and let her continue on her own, dropping his control for brief moments as his erection grew.

Laychel moved her other hand to join the first, marveling in the texture of his skin – so different here than it was on the rest of his body. She stroked his full length with both hands, feeling his size increase with her movements and smiling to herself as she realized it was she bringing this reaction about. She let her fingers move lower, finding the sac below and adding slight pressure there as she continued tracing the red marks along his cock.

She looked up into his face and saw his neck tilted slightly, his eyes closed and the muscles in his face and neck taut. The sight made her flesh tingle with excitement. His eyelids parted a sliver and he looked down at her. Her mind screamed out to him – she adored him, worshipped him, would be his forever. She knew in his eyes he heard her.

"There is something you must know," Maul's voice was deadly serious. "This is your last chance to stop what is happening."

"I don't want it to stop!" Laychel cried out, suddenly afraid he was going to jump out of the bed and leave her there alone. His fingers brushed over her lips, stifling her.

"You must understand," he said, "there is no going back. I have no plan to simply take my pleasure with you and be done with it. It is my intention to make you my mate. If I take you now, like this, I will never allow you to be with another man. If you even consider it, I will punish you. If another man touches you, he will die before your eyes. If you are penetrated by another man…" Laychel felt crushing power encompass her entire body, tightening around her and threatening to smash her into nothingness.

His hand moved down from her face and stroked each of her breasts. She could breathe again.

"You must understand and agree to these conditions," he stated. Laychel looked up to him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't you understand yet that your proposal is all I have ever wanted?" she said. "Even if you were never to want me, I would still be content to be your slave forever. I will gladly accept your offer, with no other conditions…but especially if it means I get to be with you often."

"I will be insanely jealous," he warned.

"How could anyone else ever compare to you?" she asked.

"I will not offer you the same fidelity in return," he added.

Laychel looked away, her thoughts a jumble of mixed emotions. Her body cried out for her to accept anything, as long as he would continue his attentions. But the thought of sharing him…but when had she known him to take another woman to his bed? Never – not in all the time she served him. She looked back to him.

"Because Lord Sidious may require it of you?" she asked, hoping this was all he had in mind.

"Most likely, but not necessarily."

"I don't care," she decided. "I want you."

He pressed down hard against her with his lips and some of his weight. He was so warm compared to the chill air of the Infiltrator it made Laychel want to hold herself against him in a way that more of her skin touched him than did not. His kisses moved down her neck, stopping briefly to entice her nipples and then moving swiftly down the rest of her body. She moaned as his hands found her sex and fondled her there.

Maul positioned himself between her legs, resting his head carefully on her thigh so he wouldn't puncture her with his side horns. He explored her folds until he found what he wanted – the tight swollen bit of erectile tissue hidden in her skin. He stroked it lightly at first, then with more pressure as her legs moved spastically around him. He reached out with his tongue, the warm moisture of his mouth too much for her – she grabbed down for him, her fingers finding his crown.

Maul grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over her head like he was binding them there. He held them above her head for a moment, then released them and looked down at her with his ferocious glare.

"Do not move your hands until I tell you to."

"Master…please, I…"

"Shhhhh…"

Maul moved back down to his former position and began again. He brushed her inner thigh with the back of his hand then brought his palm up flat against her opening, pushing slightly. He felt her hips move against his hand and matched her rhythm for a moment, then released her and stroked the opposite thigh with his tongue. He reached up father, licking at her tender folds and enjoying the low moan he heard coming from her. He entered her with one finger, slowly, letting her get used to the sensation before adding the pressure of his tongue to her clitoris. Laychel cried out unintelligibly as her muscles flexed and she pressed her wrists into the mattress above her, trying desperately not to move her hands. She ached to touch him as her was touching her. She pushed up against him with her hips and he felt the first gush of her orgasm against his hand.

She was still crying out over and over, the spasms washing over her in wave upon wave. He entered her with his tongue and heard her cry out again, the pitch higher. Maul raised his head up taking in the sight of her, back arched, head pressed firmly into the bed, heels digging into the sheets. He kissed the little crease between her thigh and hip, moving his lips and tongue over the skin of her abdomen and breasts, coming to rest in a deep, long kiss.

Pressed firmly against her thigh, Laychel could feel his complete, hard length moving closer to her. She wanted to wrap her arms tight around his shoulders and hold him as close to her as she could, but didn't dare move. She could feel her whole body tighten in anticipation of his entry and felt fear cover her.

Maul stroked her hair and licked lightly at her neck. He could feel her tension in mind and body and knew it would be easier for her if she could relax. He reached down with his hand and gently caressed her opening with his finger, letting it slide in just a little before adding another. She gasped and he felt her struggle to remain still. Keeping himself propped up on one elbow, Maul continued to run his fingers through her hair and rub the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

Laychel felt his fingers leave her and something more substantial replaced their position at her opening. She bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel his hand against her cheek, the back of his fingers slowly caressing her skin there. Small kisses covered her neck and shoulders.

"Look at me, Laychel," she felt his dark whisper as much as she heard it. She opened her eyes to the bright, intense irises staring back at her. She still felt his fingers stroking the side of her face, but the rest of her seemed to be getting lost in his eyes. Her muscles loosened and Maul moved forward slightly, his flesh entering hers, but only a little.

Darth Maul watched Laychel's eyes widen as she cried out and began to breathe heavily. There were tears in her eyes. He bent over and kissed her eyelids, feeling her trembling near-sobs. He pushed into her a little more, knowing he was not going to manage to relax her much more anyway. She cried again and he looked closely at her face, seeing more pain than pleasure.

"Is it too much for you?" he asked. "I will stop."

"Will it always hurt like this?" she whispered, her voice nearly frantic.

"No," Maul wondered if his words were true.

"Then don't stop."

He moved just another fraction of an inch, thinking at this rate they would arrive at Coruscant before she took his whole length, but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of her warm flesh slowly coming over him, wrapping around him and holding him tight. If this feeling went on forever, he thought that might be all right, too.

She gasped every time he moved a bit more, trying to hold in her cries. He reached up for her hands and placed them on his shoulders, where she immediately dug her nails into his flesh. He stroked down her side and positioned his hand on her hip.

"Love me," he whispered in her ear, and using her hip for leverage, thrust the rest of his length up to the hilt, his words distracting her enough that she managed a muffled cry and only a few inches of his skin were scratched off. He kissed at her tears and rested a little of his weight on her, content to stay where he was until her body was accustomed to his length and girth.

For a while they just lay together, unmoving, while Laychel's' tears dried and her body stopped shaking quite so much. Her breath was still not coming all that easily. She knew it was going to hurt the first time – plenty of the slaves on her home world had talked about such things around her – but she hadn't expected this. She hadn't considered anatomy differences – he was simply larger than human males and her small body was not ready for it. The feel of his body's warmth over her was wonderful and everything she craved, but how could she possibly continue with the excruciating pain shooting through her body as he thrust into her?

He was kissing her again, his mouth sweet and soft against hers. She didn't want him to know how much it hurt – but how could she keep anything from him? He knew her every thought, and she could almost sense his concern for her. He rose up a little, pulling out of her. Laychel sucked in her breath, both afraid of the pain and that he would withdraw from her completely and leave her empty.

As slowly as he could manage, Maul backed out a couple of inches and moved back into her. It still hurt her, but she did not cry out this time. He repeated the action, wondering how long it would be before he could take her at a speed more suited for his own pleasure. He wondered if that time would come at all, though she did seem to be relaxing a little more. He tried removing half his length and pushing it back into her. She tensed, but relaxed quickly enough. He stroked her face until she looked up at him.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled back farther and thrust back into her a little faster, watching her face the whole time. Laychel began to feel her body getting used to him and the pain ebbed. His movements, though still not exactly comfortable, were not painful now. She smiled up at him tentatively, and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"More," she said. Maul complied, pulling out almost all the way and stroking back up to the top, beginning a smooth rhythm against her. He closed his eyes and let himself experience the sensation a bit more. It had been a very, very long time. She was still so tight he almost felt his penis was being strangled, but it also felt wonderful to him. He quickened the pace, beginning to achieve a level he wanted. He rubbed under her chin with his face, his tongue running along her neck and jaw.

When his mouth reached hers, he could feel her lips drawn up in a smile as he covered them. He touched her nipples lightly with the tips of her fingers, and she began to moan under him, but not in pain this time. The sound drove his movements quicker and he felt her hands creeping up the back of his neck.

"Touch me," he grunted. Laychel needed no more encouragement, but reached up to run her fingers along his frontal horn, then circled the base of it. She could hear a low growl coming from his chest and felt the pressure inside of her grow, as if he had not been his full size before. He pushed against her hips in the same rhythm he used against her hands with his head, and she let her fingers spread to stroke all three of his primary horns at once, concentrating on the sensitive flesh where the bone met skin. She let her fingers move in between each horn in turn from front to back, then to the side horns and back up again.

Maul's quick breaths met her ears and she wondered if she had ever heard him breath so hard before. She wove her fingers a little tighter around the bases and pulled on him, bringing his head closer to hers until she could reach him with her tongue. She could feel his arms coiling around her, crushing her small body up against his as he began to thrust into her harder and faster. It took away her breath as the sensation of him inside her overcame her and she felt the rippling effect through every muscle. She cried out as another orgasm shook her, her fingers gripping the base of two of his horns tightly, involuntarily pulling them back against her. She could feel him pulling away with his head, but not much – not really trying to make her stop, but increasing the pressure. She countered by pulling harder and his growls became more audible as he slammed into her, injecting his seed deep inside her as she joined him in a final climax.

Maul's body was completely still, hovering over her a little as he tried to pull in long, deep breaths. He opened his eyes, looking into hers with an intensity that almost made Laychel black out. He continued to stare at her until his breath became more regular and he bent down to nuzzle under her jaw, finding a comfortable spot where he wouldn't gouge her, and fell immediately into sleep. Laychel rested her head back and joined him.

The scent of her was permeating Darth Maul's dream. He was walking in complete darkness – there was no sense of the Force around him, no sounds. He was clothed just in his trousers and weaponless. The only sensation he had was cool wind on his face, carrying her scent to him. He walked with purpose, taking long strides and was not concerned about running into anything, though he felt he should be. It seemed not to matter – she was the only thing on his mind. There was nothing else.

His eyes opened. There was plenty of light in the small cabin for him to make out her features and see that she was smiling just a little in her sleep. He pushed himself up on his arms, feeling his cock slip out of her and noticing it was covered in her virginal blood. He climbed off of her and went to the shower, washed himself quickly and returned to the bed. He watched her sleeping form for a moment, the slow movement of her chest as she breathed in sleep. He let his hand drop down near the edge of the bed and slowly moved it up to where her leg lay exposed to the cool air of the ship. He touched her calf and slid his hand up her leg. She didn't stir until he reached the top where her legs met and ran his hand along the small mound of hair he found.

He paused his movements, his attention up at her face as her neck craned into a more comfortable position and she seemed to drift off again. Maul dropped his hand down a bit, feeling for her opening and entering with his first two fingers. Laychel gasped out in her sleep. Maul smiled to himself and decided to continue.

He crawled in on top of her slowly and steadily, making sure not to wake her. He was surprised to find he was ready to take her again so soon. He stroked his fingers in and out a few times before placing his already hard member against her tender flesh. He entered her slowly, watching in amusement as her eyes flew open and she cried out, grabbing for him. He leaned over her, holding her tightly in his arms while he moved in and out of her. Laychel's hips began to match his thrusts and he felt her inner muscles clench and release as she moaned under him. He didn't want to wait this time – didn't bother to drag it out but relieved his burning need for her quickly. She shuddered as his seed filled her.

Darth Maul ran his hand along her silky hair, noticing the gem at her throat was glowing softly.

"Am I dreaming?" Laychel asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Sleep now." She seemed ready to say something else, but his Force-induced suggestion was already gripping her and she fell back against the bed. Maul rolled off of her and lay beside her, his head close to her shoulder (avoiding the pillows – he hated them). He stroked his hand up her side lightly, so he wouldn't wake her again, then over her shoulder and down her arm. When he reached her hand he pulled it up to his face, kissing the palm. He placed the palm of his hand against hers and entwined their fingers.

Maul leaned close to their hands and inhaled deeply, basking in the scent of her mixed with himself. He rubbed his face against her hand, finally resting with his head against her fingers as he drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Laychel blinked twice, trying to get her bearings. The sound of the ship's engines told her she was on the Infiltrator, but the enclosed walls of steel and short bed frame were unfamiliar. She slept in the galley – so where was she now? She turned her head a little to the left and had to hold in a shout.

Darth Maul, her Master, lay next to her. He gripped her left hand in both of his, using all three as a pillow. He had drawn up the sheet so it covered both of them half way and circled one of her legs with his. In sleep she thought he looked peaceful, despite the dark markings and horns. For a few minutes she just looked at his face and remembered the feeling of his penetration. She wondered if the second time had been a dream or not. Laychel also wondered if there would be another time.

She reached over with her free hand and touched his chest lightly, wanting to feel his rhythmic breathing and the beat of his heart. As soon as her fingertips reached his skin his eyes flew open, his heightened Force awareness taking over and waking him instantly. He moved over quickly and took her mouth with his as the length of his body moved against her cool skin.

"We will reach Coruscant in eight hours," he said.

"I don't want to go back," Laychel frowned.

"Why?"

"I want to stay here," she said, "alone with you forever."

"Eight hours will have to do."

Laychel didn't wonder much longer if there was to be another time.

Laychel combed out her wet hair and began weaving it into a tight braid at the back of her head. She looked down at the anti-Force globe in the sink and wondered why Maul hadn't destroyed it or thrown it out an airlock or something along those lines. She didn't like the thought of leaving it on the Infiltrator, and went to find a water-proof container to seal it in.

Fastening her shirt around her neck her fingers brushed up against the gem on her necklace. She realized she had begun to think of it as _her_ necklace, though she assumed it would be removed from her as soon as they reached Lord Sidious. She wondered what was it about the thing that fascinated Lord Maul so much? She was sure he had drawn power from it more than once, but to what end she did not understand.

Out in the galley Maul trained, feeling the slight strain on his muscles from skipping a day while hanging from his arms in a stone cell. He went through his regular regiment, anxious to get back to his full-sized training facility on Coruscant and fleet of expensive sparring droids.

Maul felt good. He felt powerful and in control. He had retrieved an obviously valuable artifact for his Master who would certainly be pleased with him, though he never allowed Maul to see his satisfaction. Maul also felt good on another level. The slave woman had proven to more than a mere distraction to him. He wondered what she really truly felt for him. Her mind labeled it 'love', but he did not know that feeling, and doubted he ever would. He was, first and foremost, Sith. He knew anger, fear, pain, elation, lust, powerlessness and control – but not love. He didn't see the point of it.

Rapid electronic signals invaded his eardrums and ended his practice. He went to the cockpit and activated the holographic display. Darth Maul bowed his head as his Master's form appeared.

"I sense your approach, young apprentice," Lord Sidious said. "I trust you come with expected news."

"I have located the item as you wished, my Master," Maul told him. "And we should land at the private docking bay within an hour."

"_We_, Lord Maul?"

"Myself," Maul hesitated for a slight fraction of a second, but his Master recognized the gap in his words, "and the slave woman."

"Strange, I don't recall you referring to the two of you as '_we_' before."

Maul could sense his Master toying with him, perhaps even teasing him. He chose not to answer, but kept his head bowed, waiting.

"Will you bring your_selves_ to my chambers upon you arrival?"

"Of course, my Master," Maul tried to ignore the emphasis on the plural.

The hologram faded out and Maul took several slow breaths before he took his place in the pilot seat and disengaged the auto pilot. He would fly into Coruscant unaided, as he always did. A few minutes later, Laychel joined him.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

_How easily she slips back into idiotic questions_, Lord Maul thought, but said nothing. The planet looming ahead of them seemed to speak answer to her question loudly enough. She seemed to notice he did not care to converse, and allowed the rest of the flight to be in silence, though she did long to talk with him in these last few minutes of their time alone. She did not know if there would be another time like this one.

Maul descended through the atmosphere and headed for the private building of the Sith order. He expertly maneuvered the small craft to is usual docking bay and landed smoothly. He gathered the few personal items he traveled with – primarily his saber and clothing and went to the hatch. Laychel reached out and touched his arm as he reached for the control panel to release the door and extend the ramp. He turned to her.

Laychel moved tentatively close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hoping he would not push her away. She felt instantly different as they neared their home and was sure he would reject her now that he had other companionship at his disposal.

"Stop being so insecure," Maul growled, though when she looked at him she could see he was not really angry. His fingers caressed her chin and brought her lips up to meet his, but only for a moment. "We must go to Darth Sidious immediately. There will be time for this later."

Laychel smiled, a little shyly, and let go of him, pleased that his attitude had not completely reverted back to as it was before they left, though perhaps it would remain that way outwardly. She didn't care, as long as when they were alone he would still be with her, desire her, and make love to her.

Laychel followed quickly at Maul's heels as they approached the private chambers of Lord Sidious. Laychel had rarely been inside them, and could feel sweat building up on her neck in anxiety. She realized she had neglected to tell Lord Maul she had the anti-Force globe in the pocket of her dress, sealed tightly in a moist chamber to render it useless. She started to say something, but decided it could wait until after their meeting with the Sith Master.

When they were granted entrance, Maul walked forward in his usual, confident stride, though Laychel was a little hesitant. She followed him in quickly enough, and knelt a little behind him in front of Lord Sidious.

He stared at the two of them for some time, not saying anything. Laychel didn't know if Lord Maul was used to this sort of scrutinizing, but it made her skin crawl. She kept her eyes to the floor and tried not to shuffle. It occurred to her that he knew, he just _knew_ what had happened between her and Maul. She wondered if he was angry.

"Lord Maul, I was expecting your return yesterday," Sidious finally spoke. "I hope you didn't find this task too difficult for you."

"No, my Master," Lord Maul said quickly. "I desire nothing but to accept the challenges you place before me and serve you, Master."

"To accept challenge and fail is no better than to not accept," Sidious lectured.

"Yes, Master," Maul looked up to meet his Master's eyes. "My tardiness is reprehensible. I will accept your punishment."

"At another time, Lord Maul," Sidious dismissed the issue. "For now, show me what you have retrieved."

Darth Maul turned his attention to Laychel, stood and drew her up with him. He brought her before the Sith Master and indicated the necklace around her. Lord Sidious reached out with dry, wrinkled fingers and stroked the chain and diamonds, finally resting on the gem in the middle. As he caressed it and fondled it, Maul could see and sense the energy coming from the stone and into his old hands. Maul breathed a little easier, pleased that he had brought this treasure to his Master.

"A pretty trinket, Lord Maul," Sidious finally dropped the stone against her skin and turned back to his apprentice. "I assume you spent a goodly amount of my money on this fancy for your new lover?"

Maul hesitated, confused. Surely his Master felt the power…

"Of course I felt it!" Sidious spit back at him. Maul took an involuntary step backwards while Laychel stood frozen in fear. "I forged that gem and put it there!" Sidious took a step to his apprentice and glowered at him. "I pray for your sake this is not all you have brought to me, Lord Maul."

"Master, I…"

"I have it," Laychel held out her hands, a small cube of crystal unfolded in her palms. "It's still sealed in water, and won't activate until it dries out," she released the clasp on the container and removed the anti-Force globe from its storage.

"Excellent," Sidious' rage dropped completely as he took the globe in his hands and turned it over. "Have you had a chance to study it much Lord Maul?"

"Not…not yet, Master," Maul stared at Laychel, not knowing what to think or feel. He had, in all honesty, forgotten about the thing all together. Now it appeared to be the item he was supposed to have found for his Master. Laychel had just saved him from a rather nasty punishment.

"Begin to dismantle it and diagram it immediately," the Sith Master handed the thing to Maul. "The schematics may take a while, but they will need to be completely accurate if we are to understand and counter this device. I'm sure you have already contemplated the ramifications if such a device was produced in some mass-market."

"Yes, Master."

"Get on with it then," Sidious took Laychel's face in his hand for a moment. Maul noticed that she managed not to cringe from his touch and admired her courage. "You may return to your duties for now, slave. I'm sure Lord Maul will call for you when he requires you attentions again. The gem is your to keep." Laychel bowed her head and left quickly, relieved to be away from the man.

Maul turned to leave the room and begin his study of the object when Sidious stopped him.

"I am disappointed, apprentice."

Maul turned back and knelt, knowing it was pointless to try and hide his ignorance of the globe and his true failure in the mission. The globe was returned by mere chance, and he would have to pay for it.

"I have been considering your punishment," Sidious clasped his hands together in front of his robes. "I want it known to you that my first thought was to have the slave put to death, by your hand, of course."

Maul tried to empty his mind of thoughts. He would do as his Master instructed, as he always did, but he could think of his Master's proposal. He could not let the actuality of it into his mind.

"But I have decided she may be more useful alive, and will spare her – and you. For now." Sidious looked over his apprentice and smiled slightly, knowing he had taken Maul's arrogance down a chunk today. The Sith Master walked in a tight circle around the young Zabrak he took into his custody so long ago and examined him completely, pleased that Maul offered no apprehension in his stance or his mind.

"Tell me, my apprentice," Lord Sidious said. "You know the slave believes she is in love with you."

"Yes, Master," Maul nodded.

"And what are your feelings for her?"

Maul thought for a moment, knowing he must choose his thoughts and words very cautiously.

"I find her a willing and worthy partner, my Master."

Sidious chuckled and looked back towards his window overlooking the city. He smiled inwardly, allowing a brief moment of feeling pleased with himself for choosing such a willing and worthy apprentice. Together, they would rule the galaxy.

The End

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading/reviewing!


End file.
